


A Gift for Castiel

by musmuspanda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Rough Sex, dom!Dean, sub!cas
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musmuspanda/pseuds/musmuspanda
Summary: Kurzbeschreibung:Plot: AU. Gabriel ist ein wirklich fieser Bruder, macht gerne seine Scherze und möchte Castiel etwas Besonderes zum Geburtstag schenken. Das Ganze geht ein bisschen nach hinten los, denn dieses Jahr ist Gabriel mit seiner Idee weit übers Ziel hinaus geschossen. Explizite Darstellung und offene Sprache bei speziellen Szenen. Destiel. Lemon/Smut. P18 Slash wegen dem Speziellen Thema… M/M ExplizitInfo: Lange habe ich mich davon fern gehalten, doch dieses Bild (siehe Link, oben in der FF) hat mich dazu gebracht auch auf den derzeit so beliebten BDSM-Zug aufzuspringen und Dean mal in die Rolle eines (Professionellen???)Dom schlüpfen zu lassen, mit Cas als Sub. Oder läuft es doch anders? Ich war sehr bemüht keine dieser typischen BDSM Geschichten daraus zu machen, weil mir die Gefühle zwischen Dean und Castiel dafür einfach zu wichtig sind. Es ist nur ein Ansatz davon. Also vielleicht traut ihr euch ran und lasst euch überraschen. Entwarnung: Keine Gewalt, keine ausgefallenen „Spielsachen“, niemand wird zu irgendwas gezwungen. Und vielleicht gibt es sogar ein Happy End, trotz der seltsamen Umstände ;)





	1. Chapter 1

Dieses Bild hat mich dazu gebracht die Geschichte zu schreiben:  
https://www.pinterest.de/pin/298152437825470482/

 

Autorin: musmuspanda  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Raiting: P18- Slash  
Pairing : Dean x Cas  
Kapitel: 3 –Teiler (Sozusagen ein langer OneShot in drei Teilen)

\+ Ergänzt um Teil 4

Warning:  
P18 male-Slash Boy x Boy  
Lemon! Smut!  
Siehe Info!!! Angedeutetes BDSM  
Don’t like, don’t read!

 

Kurzbeschreibung:

Plot: AU. Gabriel ist ein wirklich fieser Bruder, macht gerne seine Scherze und möchte Castiel etwas Besonderes zum Geburtstag schenken. Das Ganze geht ein bisschen nach hinten los, denn dieses Jahr ist Gabriel mit seiner Idee weit übers Ziel hinaus geschossen. Explizite Darstellung und offene Sprache bei speziellen Szenen. Destiel. Lemon/Smut. P18 Slash AVL wegen dem Speziellen Thema… 

Info: Lange habe ich mich davon fern gehalten, doch dieses Bild (siehe Link, oben in der FF) hat mich dazu gebracht auch auf den derzeit so beliebten BDSM-Zug aufzuspringen und Dean mal in die Rolle eines (Professionellen???)Dom schlüpfen zu lassen, mit Cas als Sub. Oder läuft es doch anders? Ich war sehr bemüht keine dieser typischen BDSM Geschichten daraus zu machen, weil mir die Gefühle zwischen Dean und Castiel dafür einfach zu wichtig sind. Es ist nur ein Ansatz davon. Also vielleicht traut ihr euch ran und lasst euch überraschen. Entwarnung: Keine Gewalt, keine ausgefallenen „Spielsachen“, niemand wird zu irgendwas gezwungen. Und vielleicht gibt es sogar ein Happy End, trotz der seltsamen Umstände ;) 

 

Nachtrag/ Kurze Erklärung: 

Falls jemand nichts damit anfangen kann: BDSM steht für Bondage & Discipline,  
Dominance & Submission, Sadism & Masochism.

Beim Bondage geht es um die Bewegungseinschränkung des anderen, z.B. durch seile oder andere Fesseln. DS hingegen ist das Spiel mit der Lust an der Unterwerfung,

 

Ich war mir zuerst nicht sicher ob ich diese kleine Geschichte überhaupt hochladen soll, da es doch ganz schön Speziell ist. Aber dann dachte ich mir „Warum nicht, was kann schon schief gehen“ und hier ist sie. ^^

Seid nachsichtig mit mir, das Thema/Genre ist neu für mich ^^ und mein Halbwissen stammt aus dem Internet, sowie anrüchiger Literatur (und FF's). Trotzdem wollte ich es gerne versuchen…

 

A Gift for Castiel

 

 

„Verdammt, Gabriel, ich habe Nein gesagt.“, fauchte Castiel, der mit den Nerven allmählich am Ende war.

Castiel war bei seinen älteren Bruder zu besuch, was er gerade schon wieder bereute. Gabriel saß im Wohnzimmer auf der großen weißen Couch, Castiel in einem breiten Sessel schräg gegenüber. Der blonde lehnte sich locker zurück „Ach komm schon Cassy, es ist dein Geburtstag! Ich möchte dir etwas Besonderes schenken.“

„Danke, aber ich verzichte dieses Jahr auf deine besonderen Geschenke.“, wehrte Castiel ab. Jedes Jahr erlaubte sich sein Bruder einen Scherz und machte ihm irgendeine Katastrophe zum Geschenk. Gabriel hatte Geld und wusste offenbar nicht wohin damit, also investierte er es darin Castiel zu quälen und nannte das dann einen spaß unter Brüdern oder er war sogar wirklich der Meinung ihm mit seinen ausgefallenen Ideen einen Gefallen zu tun. 

Nicht dass Castiel auf Gabriels Großzügigkeit angewiesen wäre. Nein, nicht im Mindesten. Er selbst hatte eine Führungsposition in einer großen, angesehenen Bank und verdiente dort ein kleines Vermögen. Zudem waren ihre Eltern reich gewesen und hatten den beiden Söhnen eine Menge vererbt. Während Castiel der vernünftige von beiden war und sich einen anständigen Job suchte, war Gabriel hauptsächlich auf Partys und Spaß aus. Leider ging das häufig auf Kosten anderer.

„So ein Unsinn.“, wischte Gabriel Castiels Protest mit einer Handbewegung beiseite. „Du wirst zweiunddreißig, da bekommst du etwas Besonderes.“

„Es ist nicht mal ein runder Geburtstag.“, wies Castiel zurück und fuhr sich frustriert durch die schwarzen Haare. „Es ist wirklich nicht nötig.“

„Ich tu das doch gerne.“, lächelte Gabriel und nahm nebenher einen Schluck von seinem Bourbon. Das Glas stellte er klimpernd auf dem matten weißen Tischen ab, das zwischen ihnen stand.

Castiel schnaubte, sah finster drein und wusste schon jetzt das jede weitere Diskussion überflüssig war. Genauso wie die letzten Jahre. Gabriel würde sich nicht davon abbringen lassen, ganz egal was Castiel sagte. Kampflos aufgeben wollte der schwarzhaarige aber auch nicht. 

„Gabe, versteh doch. Ich will keine Party und ich brauche kein Geschenk. Ich will einfach nur in Ruhe entspannen, ist das denn zu viel verlangt.“, murrte Castiel.

Gabriels bernsteinfarbene Augen funkelten schelmisch. „Wenn du Entspannung willst finde ich sicher auch eine Möglichkeit für deinen Geburtstag.“

Castiel schwante böses. Gabriel blieb noch über eine Woche um sich etwas einfallen zu lassen, mit dem er Castiel mal wieder blamierte oder den letzten Nerv raubte. Letztes Jahr hatte Gabriel eine Überraschungsparty für ihn geschmissen. Man sollte meinen das wäre etwas Schönes. Das war es nicht. Die Hälfte der Gäste kannte Castiel nicht einmal und sein Bruder hatte sich zudem eine ganze Reihe peinlicher Partyspiele ausgedacht, deren Mittelpunkt natürlich Castiel sein sollte. Das war so überhaupt nicht sein Ding. Irgendwie hatte Castiel es geschafft sich aus der Sache heraus zu winden und hatte den Rest des Abends auf dem Balkon mit einer Flasche Scotch verbracht.

Das Jahr davor, als er seinen Dreißigsten hatte, lud Gabriel in nach Las Vegas ein. Castiel hatte versucht sich heraus zu winden, doch keine Chance. Am Ende war Gabriel mit irgendwelchen Stripperinnen auf sein Hotelzimmer verschwunden und hatte Castiel alleine in einer Tabel Dance Bar zurück gelassen, in der er definitiv nicht sein wollte. Wenn es wenigstens ein paar Männliche Tänzer gegeben hätte, dann hätte Castiel etwas zum Ansehen gehabt. Er war Schwul und das wusste Gabriel. Trotzdem war er mit ihm in diese Tittenbar gegangen. Und vor drei Jahren…Er wollte gar nicht daran denken. Castiel bezweifelte das es dieses Jahr besser werden würde.

Castiel nahm frustriert einen Schluck aus seinem Glas, das er bis eben nicht angerührt hatte. „Tu mir nur einen Gefallen, schenk mir nichts Lebendiges oder zwing mich nicht dazu auf einen Ausflug mit dir mit zu kommen. Ich möchte wirklich nur zuhause bleiben und mich erholen. Ich hatte in letzter Zeit genug Stress im Büro, da brauche ich nicht auch noch hier Chaos um mich herum.“

Leider hatte Castiel das Gefühl, als ob er mit dieser Aussage nur Gabriels Fantasie angekurbelt hatte, so wie sein Bruder ihn gerade ansah.

 

…

Eine gute Woche später kam der Tag. Castiel hatte Geburtstag. Zu seiner endlosen Überraschung erwartete ihn nicht schon morgens vor der Haustür ein Alpaka, sein Büro hatte keine neue Inneneinrichtung im Flower Power look und auch sonst passiere den ganzen Tag nichts Außergewöhnliches. Vielleicht hatte Gabriel es doch einfach vergessen? Oder, Castiel könnte sein Glück kaum fassen wenn es so wäre, hatte Gabriel auf ihn gehört und schenkte ihm dieses Jahr nichts.

Der Tag ging ereignislos vorbei. Es war Freitag, darum machte Castiel etwas früher Feierabend. Er befürchtete schon ein Unglück würde ihn nun zuhause erwarten. Doch wieder nichts. Seine große Wohnung lag ruhig und verlassen vor ihm, wie immer. Erleichtert atmete Castiel aus, legte die Schlüssel in eine Schale, die neben dem Eingang auf einem kleinen Schränkchen stand und zog sich das dunkelblaue Jackett aus. 

Während er seine Krawatte lockerte ging er in die Küche, um sich einen Kaffee zu machen. Das war jetzt alles was er wollte. In ruhe seine Tasse Kaffee genießen. Sein Job war stressig genug und wenigstens an seinem Geburtstag wollte er sich entspannen. Richtig, Castiel erinnerte sich wieder. Das hatte er auch Gabriel gesagt. Vielleicht nahm sein Bruder endlich einmal Rücksicht. Ja, Castiel wusste Gabe meinte es eigentlich nur gut, doch er kannte das rechte Maß nicht und schoss immer Meilenweit übers Ziel hinaus.

Castiel machte es sich auf dem Sofa bequem. Er schlug ein Buch auf, das er vor ein paar Tagen begonnen hatte zu lesen und verlor sich zwischen den Zeilen. 

Plötzlich schreckte er auf, als es an der Tür klingelte. Hatte er sich doch zu früh gefreut? Hoffentlich war das nicht Gabriel mit einer speziellen Überraschung. Innerlich stöhnte Castiel auf und wappnete gegen alles Mögliche. 

Castiel öffnete träge die Tür. Er war überrascht als er davor einen fremden Mann vorfand. Groß, größer als Castiel selbst. Er sah gut aus, keine Frage, in dem leger geschnittenen dunkelgrauen Anzug. Seine grünen Augen huschten einmal an Castiel auf und ab, der sich durch die plötzliche Musterung unwohl fühlte. 

„Du bist Castiel?“, kam unmittelbar die harsche Frage.

Castiel blinzelte überrascht. „Ja. Der bin ich.“

„Das hat lange gedauert.“, sagte der Fremde schroff, ohne sich Vorzustellen. Seine Stimme war dunkel und klar, ging Castiel runter wie heißes Öl. Nur dieser Klang hielt ihn davon ab ihm wegen seiner Unverschämtheit die Tür vor der Nase zu zuschlagen.

„Wer sind sie?“, fragte Castiel in mürrischem Ton, wegen der Störung und der Unhöflichkeit des anderen. „Was wollen sie?“

Der Mann zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, verlagerte locker sein Gewicht von einem Bein aufs andere. Diese kleine Bewegung brachte Castiel dazu seinen Körper noch einmal mit Blicken zu streifen. Breite Schultern, schmale Hüfte, der Anzug saß perfekt. Nicht so wie bei Castiel selbst, der gerade eine etwas ältere dunkelbaue Hose trug und ein weißes Hemd, das ihm eine Nummer zu groß war. Seine blaue Krawatte hing schief um den Hals, weil er sie unbedacht aufgezogen hatte, als er vorhin nach Hause gekommen war.

„Gabriel hat dir nichts gesagt.“ Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage. Dennoch Antwortete Castiel darauf. „Nein. Was hätte er mir sagen sollen?“

Innerlich stöhnte Castiel genervt. Sein Bruder hatte bestimmt wieder nur Albernheiten im Sinn. Mit was würde er sich jetzt schon wieder herumschlagen müssen. Castiel Fokussierte das Gesicht des braunhaarigen, nahm nun noch deutlicher wahr wie schön und groß seine Augen waren. Er sah den weichen Schwung der vollen Lippen, um die im Augenblick ein eher harter Zug lag und konnte sogar die leichten Sommersprossen auf seinem Nasenrücken erkennen. Castiel schluckte.

Wieder kam Bewegung in den Mann. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die kurz geschnittenen hellbraunen Haare, ehe er sie lässig in seine Hosentasche steckte. Auch er schien unzufrieden mit der Situation zu sein und verfluchte Castiels Bruder mit gemurmelten Worten. Dann richtete er sich auf, straffte die Schultern, hob den Kopf. „Gabriel hat ein Geschenk für dich.“, ließ er Castiel wissen.

Castiel rieb sich müde die Augen. „Gut. Dann geben sie her.“, forderte er den Fremden auf. Dessen Gesicht verdüsterte sich.

„Du solltest über deinen Ton nachdenken.“, wies er Castiel streng zurecht. Dass er ihn einfach Duzte nahm er gar nicht richtig wahr.

Wieder blinzelte Castiel verwirrt. „Verzeihung. Ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein.“, entschuldigte er sich unbeholfen. Normalerweise war Castiel es nicht gewohnt das man ihn korrigierte, ganz egal wie er mit jemanden sprach. Er war nicht absichtlich unhöflich, aber er hatte einfach diese distanzierte, kühle Art an sich, die seine Mitmenschen auf Abstand hielt. An privaten Gesprächen mit seinen Mitarbeitern hatte er wenig Interesse. Oft wurde seine mangelnde Sozialkompetenz als Abweisend empfunden. 

Der Fremde sah ihn abwartend an. Also räusperte sich Castiel und versuchte es noch einmal. „Was hat Gabriel ihnen für mich mitgegeben? Oder…kommen sie doch erst mal rein.“, bot er nun an und trat einen Schritt zur Seite um den Fremden Mann in seine Wohnung zu lassen. Der braunhaarige deutete ein Nicken an und schritt huldvoll an ihm vorbei in das großzügige Wohnzimmer. Castiel schloss mit einem dumpfen Geräusch die Tür.

Der Fremde sah sich in seinem Zuhause um, als inspiziere er sein Jagdrevier. Seine Augen tasteten gründlich jeden Winkel der spartanischen Einrichtung ab. Castiel hielt nicht viel von Schnickschnack und unnützer Dekoration. Zweckmäßig sollte es sein, wobei er trotzdem einen gewissen Wert auf die Optik legte. Alles war schlicht und modern, in dem hauptsächlich weiß und blau gestalteten Wohnraum. Fast schon einen Hauch zu dekadent, denn die Möbel bestanden nur aus speziell angefertigte Desigerstücke, die nicht in jedem Einrichtungshaus zu kaufen waren. Nicht, weil es Castiel protzig mochte, sondern weil er es einfach so gewohnt war. Er hatte Geld, seine Eltern waren ebenfalls Reich gewesen, da kaufte man sich halt sowas. Das alles kam besonders gut zur Geltung, da die Komplette Außenwand des Wohnzimmers eine Glasfront war, durch die man im Augenblick die im Dunkeln erleuchtete Stadt bewundern konnte.

„Darf ich ihnen etwas zu trinken anbieten?“, fragte Castiel, um seine guten Manieren nicht völlig zu vergessen.

„Kommt darauf an was du hast.“, erwiderte der Fremde und zum ersten Mal seit Castiel die Tür geöffnet hatte, zeigte sich so etwas wie ein kleines Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Castiel schluckte. Dieser Mann war verdammt Attraktiv, jetzt wo er lächelte umso mehr. Er schätzte ihn auf Ende Zwanzig. 

„Oh. Ähm, ich könnte ihnen einen Scotch anbieten oder wenn sie etwas Alkoholfreies möchten habe ich Wasser und Orangensaft. Tut mir Leid, das ist nicht viel Auswahl, aber ich war nicht auf Besuch eingestellt.“, gab Castiel steif von sich.

„Ich nehm den Whisky.“, entschied der Mann. „Aber nur wenn es ein guter ist.“

„Das ist er. Ich bin gleich zurück.“ Castiel verschwand in die angrenzende Küche, die durch eine doppelte Schiebetür vom Wohnzimmer getrennt war. Kurz darauf kam er mit zwei Gläsern zurück, die jeweils drei Finger breit mit einer hellen, bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit gefüllt waren. Keine Eiswürfel, denn das wäre eine Schande für den Kostbaren Inhalt. 

Der braunhaarige Mann nahm ihm dankend das Glas ab. Er versuchte einen Schluck und lobte den Whisky, wofür er von Castiel ein paar Sympathiepunkte erhielt, denn immerhin hatte er guten Geschmack.

„So, ähm, also kommen wir nochmal auf meinen Bruder zurück.“, meinte Castiel nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens. So langsam wurde er nervös. Der Fremde musterte ihn auf eine so intensive Weise, dass Castiel das Gefühl hatte er stünde hier nackt vor ihm. Diese grünen Augen – Oh, diese wunderschönen Augen – glitten über Castiels Körper als versuchten sie etwas verborgenes zu entdecken oder ihm ein Geheimnis zu entlocken. Normalerweise sahen Männer wie er ihn, Castiel, nicht auf diese Art an. Schöne Männer, denen wegen ihres Aussehens allein alle zu Füßen lagen und die deshalb sicher oft bekamen was sie wollten. Der Mann wirkte stark, selbstbewusst. Er wusste sicher um seine Wirkung auf andere. 

Castiel hatte kein Päckchen oder einen Briefumschlag bei dem Mann entdecken können. Aber wenn Gabriel ihm eine schriftliche Nachricht hätte zusenden wollen, dann hätte er dies ebenso gut per email erledigen können. „Haben sie eine Nachricht von Gabriel für mich?“, fragte Castiel weiter.

Der Mann Fokussierte ihn mit einem so stechenden Blick, das Castiel für einen Moment die Luft weg blieb. Er ging ein paar Schritte, um sein Glas auf einer der spiegelglatten weißen Oberfläche eines Sideboards abzustellen. Dann kam er auf Castiel zu. Nahe, er kam so nahe. Castiel wäre fast einen Schritt zurück gewichen, rief sich dann aber zur Ordnung und sah dem Fremden fest in die Augen.

Ein amüsiertes Funkeln trat in den Blick des anderen, so als hätte er erraten, was gerade in Castiel vorging.

„Ja, Gabriel hat eine Nachricht für dich.“, bestätigte der Mann. „Ich soll dir von ihm alles Gute zum Geburtstag ausrichten und dir viel Spaß mit deinem Geschenk wünschen.“ Seine Stimme war dunkel als er sprach und Castiel hatte unweigerlich das Gefühl etwas Gefährliches darin mitschwingen zu hören.

„Danke. Was ist es?“, fragte Castiel vorsichtig.

Nun schlich sich ein schiefes grinsen auf Deans Lippen. Ein freches Funkeln trat in seine Augen. „Ich bin Dean.“, stellte er sich mit dieser wunderbar tiefen Stimme vor. „Und ich bin dein Geschenk.“

Castiel stand da, sein Kopf war leer gefegt, er fühlte sich wie betäubt. Ungläubig blinzelte er ein paar Mal, ehe er seine Sprache wieder fand. „Bitte entschuldigen Sie.“, sagte er umständlich. Plötzlich fühlte sich sein Mund so trocken an. „Ich bin nicht sicher wie ich das auffassen soll.“

Der Mann – Dean, rief sich Castiel in Erinnerung – streckte den Arm aus, Castiel zuckte zusammen. Doch Dean griff nur nach dem Ende seiner schief gebundenen Krawatte, spielte kurz mit dem Stoff zwischen seinen Fingern, ehe er wieder losließ und einen Schritt zurück trat, um Castiel besser mustern zu können. Castiel schluckte wieder, seine Atmung ging eine Spur schneller.

„Ich denke du verstehst mich richtig.“, lächelte Dean.

Castiel wurde warm, er war unruhig. Nervös öffnete und schloss er die Hand. Seine Handfläche fühlte sich plötzlich kribbelig und schwitzig an, er versuchte sie möglichst unauffällig an seiner Hose abzuwischen. Er atmete tief durch, um seine Nerven zu beruhigen. Himmel, was hatte Gabriel getan? Er konnte es nicht fassen, musste es einfach laut hören. „Das heißt sie…Sie sind ein…ähm, ein Pros-Prostituierter?“, stotterte er seine Frage zusammen.

Das Gesicht das braunhaarigen nahm Augenblicklich einen harten, zornigen Zug an. Seine Augen verdunkelten sich wütend, ein stechender Blick lag darin. „Hältst du mich für einen Stricher? Seh‘ ich für dich aus wie eine Hure?“, fauchte er ihn gebieterisch an.

„N- Nein. Entschuldigung, ich…“, Castiel war von der plötzlichen Wut des Mannes erschrocken. Nachdem er seine Entschuldigung hervor gebracht hatte schien Dean etwas besänftigt. Castiel versuchte sein nervös Klopfendes Herz zu beruhigen. 

„Huren machen ihre Beine für Geld breit und lassen sich ficken.“, sagte Dean düster. „Das tue ich nicht.“

„Wie gesagt: Verzeihung. Ich wusste nicht wie ich ihre Aussage interpretieren soll.“, versuchte es Castiel noch einmal. 

Dean sah ihn eindringlich an. „Ich dachte wir wären bereits beim Vornamen, Cas?“, sagte er dann auf einmal wieder in freundlicherem Ton.

„Ja, Entschuldigung. Dean.“, sprudelte es nervös aus Castiel heraus und er gab sich selbst eine Mentale Ohrfeige dafür. Er war sonst nicht so aufgewühlt und hatte sich besser unter Kontrolle. Dieser Mann machte etwas mit ihm, das ihn tief in seinem Inneren ins Schwanken brachte.

„Du brauchst dich nicht ständig entschuldigen.“, sagte Dean und lächelte wieder.

„Ja, tut mir Leid. Ich meine…“, Castiel atmete tief durch und schloss den Mund, bevor er noch mehr dummes sagen konnte. Um Deans Mundwinkel zuckte ein amüsiertes Grinsen, nur kurz, nur ganz leicht.

„Ich bin kein Prostituierter.“, stellte Dean nochmal klar. „Aber ich bin hier für dich.“ Er schenkte ihm ein eindeutig anzügliches Lächeln. Dann kam er wieder näher, nahm Castiel sein Glas aus der Hand, was sein einziger Halt gewesen war und stellte es zu seinem Glas auf das Sideboard. 

„Du bist Nervös.“, stellte Dean das offensichtliche fest. „Brauchst du nicht sein, ich pass gut auf dich auf.“ Er lächelte Castiel an, den diese Worte und der plötzlich recht sanfte Klang von Deans Stimme tatsächlich einen kleinen Teil Aufregung nahmen. Das wurde gleich darauf wieder zerstört, als Dean fragte „Dein letztes Mal ist schon länger her?“

Castiel blieb wegen der Indiskretheit dieser persönlichen Frage, die Dean so leicht von den Lippen kam, die Luft weg. Ohne das Whiskyglas in der Hand, kamen Castiel seine Arme plötzlich so nutzlos vor, er wusste nicht wohin damit. Er versuchte sein Gesicht zu wahren, sich nicht so sehr aus der Fassung bringen zu lassen, verdammt. Mit einem Knoten im Magen, straffte er die hängenden Schultern. 

„Ja, ist es.“, gab er so neutral wie möglich zur Antwort. Wegen dieser Frage war nun dennoch deutlich klar, dass Dean nicht aus seriösen Gründen hier war. 

„Okay, darauf werde ich achten.“, sagte Dean, in dieser weicheren Tonlage, die Castiel einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Doch gleich darauf wurde der Gesichtsausdruck wieder anders. Fester, eine Spur Arroganter. „Wir sollten anfangen, Cas.“

Die grünen Augen musterten Castiel von oben bis unten, schienen etwas zu suchen. Castiel wandte sich unruhig unter dem gründlichen Blick. Ein paar Mal traf Dean direkt Castiels blaue Augen, sah freimütig in sie hinein, so intensiv, als würde er direkt in ihn hinein blicken können. Castiels Bauch begann zu kribbeln. Schließlich blieben Deans Augen an der Krawatte um seinen Hals hängen.

„Die blaue Krawatte steht dir.“, sagte Dean mit einem verschmitzten Funkeln in den Augen.

Etwas verwirrt was das nun sollte, nahm Castiel das blaue Accessoire in die Hand, drehte sie ein paar Mal zwischen seinen Fingern, ohne sich deswegen großartig Gedanken zu machen. Dean beobachtete ihn dabei abwartend. 

„Knie dich schon mal hin, dann besprechen wir alles.“, wies Dean ihn an. 

Castiel erstarrte. „Was?“ Er glotzte Dean an, nicht fähig sich zu bewegen. War das sein ernst? Was war das für ein Kerl? Wen hatte Gabriel da zu ihm geschickt? 

Deans Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. „Ich wiederhohle es noch einmal für dich.“, sagte er streng. "Knie hin."

 

Castiel riss die Augen auf. Er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung worin er sich gerade befand. „Was? Warum?“, verlangte er von Dean zu wissen. Dessen Gesicht verfinsterte sich sofort wieder, brachte Castiel dazu inne zu halten. 

„Du bist Vorlaut.“, stellte Dean unzufrieden fest. „Knie dich hin.“ Der Ton war so tief und dominant, dass Castiel sich doch auf die Knie sinken ließ. Sein Blick lag auf Dean, versuchte zu erkennen was als nächstes passieren würde oder was hier überhaupt gerade von statten ging. Dean hatte gesagt er wäre kein Prostituierter, aber irgendetwas sexuelles passierte hier gerade, das stand deutlich in der Luft. Castiel musterte Deans Körper, streifte die breiten Schultern und fragte sich wie er wohl unter dem Hemd aussah. Er stellte sich den nackten Oberkörper des braunhaarigen vor und musste sich auf die Zunge beißen um dabei nicht vor Erregung zu keuchen. 

 

Castiel hatte nicht so lange keinen Sex gehabt, weil er keinen wollte. Er hatte oft Fantasien von attraktiven Männern wie Dean. Nur wusste er nicht wie er es hätte anstellen sollen, einen davon auf ein Date einzuladen. So etwas hatte er noch nie gekonnt. Und angesprochen wurde er auch von keinem. Dafür hätte er vielleicht auch öfter ausgehen müssen oder spezielle Szeneclubs aufsuchen sollen, denn nur wenige wussten dass Castiel Schwul war. Er fand das wäre seine Privatangelegenheit und ginge fremde Leute einfach nichts an. 

„Denk an deine Haltung!“, mahnte Dean. Castiel sah verwirrt aus. Er überlegte was gemeint sein konnte, steckte den Rücken etwas durch und platzierte seine Arme anders. Fragend sah er Dean an. Dessen Augenbrauen zogen sich wieder nachdenklich zusammen, doch er sagte nichts mehr dazu.

„Okay. Bevor wir richtig loslegen sollten wir noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten klären.“, meinte Dean sachlich. „Als erstes sollte ich dein Safeword wissen und wo deine Grenzen liegen. Gibt es etwas dass für dich überhaupt nicht in Frage kommt?“

Wieder entgleisten Castiel die Gesichtszüge. Die Überraschung musste ihm deutlich im Gesicht abzulesen sein. Dean sah ihn komisch an und es grenzte schon ans lächerliche, dass sich Castiel deswegen irgendwie schämte, angesichts dieser bizarren Situation.

„Du weißt was ich von dir wissen will?“, fragte Dean genauer nach.

Castiel überlegte kurz. Um nicht gar nichts zu sagen, gab er als Antwort „Ich glaube ich weiß was ein Safeword ist.“ 

Diesen Begriff hatte er schon mal gehört. Seine Freundin Meg hatte ihn mal mit in so einen Film geschleift, keine Ahnung mehr wie der hieß, denn obwohl das Thema zunächst interessant geklungen hatte, war die Umsetzung und die Schauspielerische Leistung in Castiels Augen schlicht und ergreifend schlecht gewesen. Moment, war das hier sowas? War Dean so wie der Typ aus dem Film, an den sich Castiel nicht mehr richtig erinnern konnte? Wieder spürte er Nervosität in sich aufsteigen. 

Dean sah ihn genau an. Auf einmal stöhnte er entnervt, rieb sich die Stirn und verfluchte Gabriel zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend. Danach sah er Castiel fast entschuldigend an und meinte. „Okay, ich denke wir brechen hier ab. Steh wieder auf.“

„Was? Weshalb?“ Castiel wunderte sich über sich selbst, als der Einwand aus ihm heraus platzte. Eigentlich hätte er doch froh sein sollen aus dieser absurden Lage befreit zu werden. Doch er kniete hier, innerlich ein verwirrtes Chaos aus Aufregung, Bestürzung, Unglaube und Erregung. Ja, und Erregung, verdammt. Das ziehen in seinen Leisten war eindeutig. Auch wenn es neu war und ihn bestürzte, aber bisher machten Dean und seine Art Castiel an. 

„Hattest du überhaupt schon mal eine Session?“, fragte Dean vorsichtig. 

„Eine was?“

Dean verzog das Gesicht. „Ich denke dein Bruder hat einen Fehler gemacht. Gabriel hätte mich nicht anrufen sollen.“

„Hab ich was falsch gemacht?“, fragte Castiel und seine Stimme klang fester als er sich tatsächlich fühlte. Dean wirkte sehr erstaunt über diese Frage. 

„Nein. Unter den gegebenen Umständen nicht.“, erwiderte der braunhaarige. „Aber du hast hiermit überhaupt keine Erfahrung oder? Als ich dich fragte, ob dein letztes Mal schon eine Weile her ist, da habe ich nicht normalen Sex gemeint.“, erklärte ihm Dean.

Castiel nickte. „Ja, der Gedanke kam mir zwischendurch.“

Dean schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Warum hast du nichts gesagt?“

Castiel zuckte unbeholfen mit den Schultern. „Ich war zuerst überrascht, dann neugierig.“, gestand er. 

Dean hob eine Augenbraue. „So, neugierig?“ Wieder nickte Castiel. „Ich war mir nicht sicher was das hier wird oder was wir…also ob wir…“, er brach ab und biss sich auf die Lippe.

Dean grinste. „Du meinst ob wir beide Sex haben werden.“ Castiels Wangen färbten sich leicht rot. „Ja.“

Dean legte zwei Finger an seine Lippe, während er Castiel nochmals von oben bis unten betrachtete, wie er hier immer noch so brav vor ihm kniete. Diese schönen blauen Augen sahen ihn auf eine so unschuldige Art an, dass Dean ein Kribbeln im Bauch spürte. Zudem sah der schwarzhaarige wirklich sehr gut aus. Ein bisschen überarbeitet vielleicht. Dean verstand nicht warum dessen Bruder der Meinung war, er müsse ihm jemanden schicken um Spaß zu haben. Castiel leckte sich über die trockene Lippe, Dean blieb daran hängen. Eine hübsche rosa Zunge, was die wohl so alles anstellen konnte…

„Ich bin mir ehrlich gesagt nicht sicher“, gab Dean zu. Sex konnte dazu gehören, war aber nicht zwingend. Dean suchte sich aus mit wem er Sex haben wollte, auch wenn er für die Sessions bezahlt wurde. Als er Castiel das erste Mal gesehen hatte, hatte sich Dean dafür entschieden, denn der schwarzhaarige gefiel ihm. So strahlend blaue Augen hatte er davor noch nie gesehen. Trotzdem wäre es vermehrt um den Dominanten und Submissiven Aspekt gegangen. Aber auch das musste für Dean nicht immer sein, zumindest nicht auf die harte Tour. Das Problem war, dass Dean sich nicht sicher war ob es das Richtige für Castiel, der mit dieser Sache eigentlich gar nichts zu tun hatte. Er würde es gerne mit ihm versuchen, wollte ihn aber auch nicht überfordern oder in eine unangenehme Lage bringen.

„Oh.“, nuschelte Castiel und wich plötzlich seinem Blick aus. Das gab Dean einen Ruck, denn wie es aussah wollte Castiel doch nicht aufhören.

„Aber…“, hängte Dean an seine Worte an und Castiels Augen suchten sofort wieder die seinen. „…du gefällst mir. Und das hier ist bisher sowieso anders gelaufen als ich gedacht habe.“ Er schenkte Castiel ein warmes Lächeln, das seine Augen erreichte. Er hielt Castiel eine Hand entgegen. „Komm, steh auf.“ 

Zögerlich griff Castiel nach der Hand des braunhaarigen. Sein griff war stark, die Haut leicht rau. Castiel bekam Gänsehaut bei der Vorstellung, was diese Hände alles auf ihm bewirken könnten. 

Dean zog Castiel an sich und so wie ihn der schwarzhaarige ansah, hätte Dean sich beinahe nach vorne gelehnt und ihn geküsst. Die blauen Augen glänzten und diese vollen Lippen standen einen Spalt offen. Hmm, das gefiel Dean wirklich. Castiel war ein Stückchen kleiner als er selbst, er bräuchte nur sein Kinn in die Hand zu nehmen und es bisschen anzuheben, dann könnte er seinen Mund verschließen und ihn schmecken. Dean biss sich auf die Lippe. Er kannte diesen Mann nicht und so seltsam es auch klang, er küsste nicht einfach jeden. 

„Was passiert jetzt?“, fragte Castiel in die aufkommende Stille und riss Dean aus seinen Gedanken. 

„Was willst du?“, fragte Dean im Gegenzug. „Soll ich bleiben?“

„Ja.“, antwortete Castiel fest. Dean war amüsiert, wie bestimmend Castiel auf einmal klang. 

„Okay.“, erwiderte Dean und klang dabei so als würde er mehr mit sich selbst sprechen als mit Castiel. „Okay, ich bleibe.“

Castiel lächelte, Dean konnte nicht anders als es zu erwidern. Dennoch ging er wieder ein Stück auf Abstand, er räusperte sich.

„Wir sollten trotzdem ein paar Dinge klären.“, meinte er entschieden. „Dir muss klar sein: Ich bin der Dom!“, er sah Castiel eindringlich an um ihm zu verdeutlich was dies bedeutete. „Ich entscheide! Und wenn es zum Sex kommt, dann bin ich oben. Ist das klar?“

Castiel nickte. 

„Ich brauche eine richtige Antwort von dir!“, forderte Dean.

„Ja, das ist klar.“, sagte Castiel deutlich. So wie Dean hier aufgetreten war hatte er nichts anderes erwartet.

„Gut.“, lächelte Dean zufrieden. „Ich werde dir sagen was du darfst und was nicht. Du tust alles, ohne Wiederworte und zwar sofort, wenn ich es sage! Zur Sicherheit hast du dein Safeword, das legen wir noch fest. Wenn dir etwas zu viel wird sagt du es und ich höre sofort damit auf.“, versicherte ihm Dean. „Ist das klar?“

„Ja.“, antwortete Castiel.

„Wenn du nicht tust was ich sage, dir nicht genug Mühe gibst oder frech bist, wirst du bestraft.“, wies ihn Dean auf die Konsequenzen hin. „Da du überhaupt keine Erfahrungen in dieser Richtung hast, musst du dir keine Sorgen machen das es zu hart wird, ich passe auf. Ist das klar?“

Castiel schluckte nervös, nickte und beeilte sich zu sagen „Ja, das ist klar.“

„Gut.“, lobte Dean wieder. „Wenn es etwas gibt, das du auf keinen Fall willst, dann sag es mir jetzt!“

„Ich weiß nicht.“, gab Castiel zögerlich zur Antwort. Was gab es denn alles was Dean mit ihm tun konnte, dass er vielleicht nicht wollte? 

Dean sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Wie wäre es damit: Keine Gegenstände, egal in welcher Form oder zu welchem Zweck. Und als Hilfsmittel nehme ich ausschließlich meine Krawatte oder meinen Gürtel. Ansonsten sind es nur wir. Ist das okay für dich?“

Castiel schien zu überlegen was man mit diesen beiden Dingen alles anstellen konnte. „Ja, ich denke eine Krawatte und ein Gürtel sind in Ordnung.“

„Du klingst unsicher. Sag mir ob es okay für dich ist!“

„Ja, es ist okay.“, bestätigte Castiel. Dean lächelte. In Castiel machte sich bei diesem Anblick ein warmes, kribbelndes Gefühl breit. 

„Pass gut auf: Ich werde dich zwischendurch fragen ob es dir gut geht, ob du okay mit allem bist. Du antwortest mit Grün, wenn alles in Ordnung ist, mit Gelb, wenn du dir nicht mehr ganz sicher bist und dann reden wir. Und mit Rot, wenn es zu viel wird und du an deine Grenze kommst. Sei immer ehrlich, du musst nichts aushalten, dass du nicht willst. Ich will dass du dich heute gut fühlst.“, erklärte ihm Dean und forderte ihn auf die Farben und ihre Bedeutung zu wiederholen, um zu zeigen, dass er es verstanden hatte. Castiel tat es, zählte alles nochmal auf. Dean war zufrieden.

„Als Safeword nehmen wir etwas Einfaches, das du nicht vergessen kannst.“, meinte Dean. „Sag mir ein Wort. Eines, das du sonst nie beim Sex benutzen würdest.“

Castiel sah ihn etwas ratlos an. „Es gibt kein Falsches Wort.“, meinte Dean lächelnd. „Ganz egal welches, Hauptsache du vergisst es nicht.“

„Wie wäre Purgatory“, fragte Castiel unsicher. Denn das würde er sonst sicher nie sagen. 

„Das ist so gut wie jedes andere. Okay, ich werde es mir merken.“, meinte Dean und wiederholte es, um Castiel zu zeigen dass er es nicht vergas. „Dann wäre das geklärt. Zeig mir dein Schlafzimmer.“

Castiel führte den braunhaarigen durch einen Flur und öffnete eine Tür, zu einem großzügigen Raum.

„Schön hast du es hier.“, kommentierte Dean mit Blick auf das gemütliche Doppelbett. Der Rahmen war schwarz, wie auch die anderen Möbel in diesem Zimmer. Wegen der weißen Wände und dem hellgrauen Teppichboden wirkte es trotzdem nicht düster. Zwei breite wandhohe Fenster mit ebenfalls hellgrauen Schiebevorhängen ließen es offener erscheinen. Es gab keinen Kleiderschrank, nur eine Kommode und zwei Nachttische. Dafür führte ein offener Wandbereich in einen extra Ankleideraum. 

Castiel stand nervös in der Tür. Dieser gutaussehende Mann stand tatsächlich in seinem Schlafzimmer und sie würden Sex haben. Es war so surreal. Gabriel hatte ihm wohl einen Prostituierten schicken wollen, damit sich Castiel mit diesem vergnügen konnte. Wieder eines seiner bizarren Geburtstagsgeschenke. Doch dieses Jahr hatte sich sein Bruder an Abartigkeit selbst übertroffen, den Castiel hätte niemals selbst für Sex bezahlt. 

Doch jetzt stand Dean hier, den man allem Anschein nach buchen konnte, wenn man Lust auf eine BDSM-Session hatte. Hieß das so? Castiel überlegte, er war sich nicht ganz sicher. Wofür stand dieses BDSM eigentlich nochmal genau? Oder hieß es nur SM? Wo genau lag der Unterschied? Klar, er wusste im groben was es bedeutete, doch die genauen Worte hinter den Buchstaben kannte er nicht. Sollte er Dean fragen? Nein, eher nicht. Das wäre irgendwie peinlich. 

Dean sah ihm wohl an das er gerade überfordert an Ort und Stelle verharrte. Der braunhaarige lächelte, streckte eine Hand zu ihm aus. „Komm her.“, forderte er ihn auf. 

Castiel löste sich, ging zu Dean, der ihn an sich zog, ihm eine Hand auf die Wange legte und darüber streichelte. Castiel war überaus erstaunt von dieser sanften Geste. Dean lächelte „Wir tun nichts was du nicht willst Cas.“

Castiel atmete nochmal durch. „Okay.“ 

„Okay.“, flüsterte Dean zurück. „Bist du bereit? Können wir anfangen?“ Castiel stimmte zu. Dean nahm wieder Abstand zu ihm. Augenblicklich vermisste Castiel die Nähe und die Wärme. 

„Es wird so ablaufen.“, erklärte Dean. „Wir starten jetzt. Das heißt, ab jetzt gilt was ich dir vorhin erklärt habe. Wenn es zu Ende ist, dann sage ich es dir und du bist nicht mehr mein Sub. Dann musst du nicht mehr tun was ich sage.“

„Das habe ich verstanden.“, bestätigte Castiel ohne Aufforderung, wofür ihm Dean ein zufriedenes Lächeln schenkte.

„Gut. Ich erinnere dich an die Farben: Grün – Gelb – Rot. Du antwortest darauf, wenn ich dich danach Frage!“, rief ihm Dean ins Gedächtnis. Castiel nickte. „Du kennst dein Safeword?“, fragte er nochmal.

„Purgatory.“, sagte Castiel sofort. Es war seltsam, er kannte Dean nicht, doch der braunhaarige gab ihm mit dem wiederholen der Regeln Sicherheit, sodass Castiel das Gefühl hatte ihm wirklich vertrauen zu können.

„Gibt es noch etwas worüber du reden willst? Hast du noch Fragen?“, vergewisserte sich Dean. Castiel verneinte.

„Okay. Dann zieh dich jetzt aus. Langsam.“, verlangte Dean. 

…

Tbc…


	2. Teil 2

Teil 2

 

„Die zuerst.“, entschied Dean. „Leg die Krawatte ab.“ Castiel folgte.

„Gut.“, kommentierte der braunhaarige, als Castiel die Krawatte beiseitelegte. „Jetzt dein Hemd. Knöpf es auf. Langsam.“, wies er ihn an. 

Castiel blinzelte. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er konnte nicht anders und tat was Dean gesagt hatte. Seine Finger zitterten als er den ersten Kopf öffnete, vor Nervosität wurde er zu hektisch, Dean erinnerte ihn daran es nicht so schnell machen sollte. Darum atmete Castiel durch, brachte sogar seine nervösen Hände unter Kontrolle und öffnete so Knopf um Knopf. 

Das Hemd war offen, hing Castiel locker um die Schultern. Er streifte es ebenfalls langsam ab und hängte es danach ordentlich über einen Hocker, zu seiner rechten.

Dean musterte ihn dabei genau. Unter dem weißen, weiten Stoff kam ein blasser, aber recht gut gebauter Körper zum Vorschein. Deans Augenbraue zuckte in die Höhe. Er hatte Castiel schmächtiger eingeschätzt, doch der flache Bauch und die leicht definierte Brust zeugten davon, dass der schwarzhaarige öfter trainierte. Ihm gefiel was er sah. Tatsächlich achtete Castiel gut auf seine Figur und ging regelmäßig Joggen und macht Fitnessübungen. Nur weil er die meiste Zeit des Tages im Büro zubrachte, hieß das nicht, dass es ihm völlig egal war wie er aussah. 

„Gut. Jetzt der Rest.“, wies Dean ihn an. 

Dieses Mal fühlte Castiel sich mittlerweile schon sicherer, als er begann seinen Gürtel zu lösen und versuchte ihn betont ruhig aus den Schlaufen seiner Hose zu ziehen. Dann folgte der Kopf, danach der Reisverschluss. Die Hose fiel, Schuhe und Socken verschwanden. Castiel verfluchte sich selbst dafür dass er heute absolut nicht auf die Wahl seiner Unterwäsche geachtet hatte und leider in einer weiten, weißen Boxershort vor Dean stand. Doch der braunhaarige sagte nichts dazu, sondern sah Castiel einfach entspannt dabei zu wie er sich entkleidete. 

Als Castiel letztendlich die Finger in den Bund seiner Unterhose schob, spürte er doch wieder einen nervösen Knoten im Bauch. Gleich würde er völlig nackt vor einem fremden Mann stehen. Natürlich hatten andere Männer Castiel schon nackt gesehen. Aber nicht viele. Und es war schon verdammt lange her. Nervös leckte sich Castiel über die trockene Lippe. Seine Hände schoben den weißen Stoff tiefer, noch war sein Intimbereich bedeckt. Das klang lächerlich in diesem Moment: Intimbereich. Wie intim war das hier bitteschön? Verdammt, gleich würde Dean alles sehen, würde seinen Schwanz sehen, der vor Aufregung schon begonnen hatte sich zu regen. 

Castiel sah zu Dean, der ihn abwartend beobachtete, ihn zu analysieren schien, bei jeder Bewegung die er tat oder jedem Gedanken, der zu offensichtlich über sein Gesicht huschte. 

Er gab sich einen Ruck und zog die Boxershort herunter. Vielleicht zu schnell? Dean sagte nichts, es war wohl okay so. Oder? Als Castiel nackt, mit halb erigiertem Glied vor Dean stand, suchte er den Blick des braunhaarigen. Seine blauen Augen bohrten sich in die grünen des anderen, versuchten zu erkennen was Dean dachte oder wie er auf ihn reagierte. 

Dean zog eine Augenbraue hoch, sein Mundwinkel zuckte und er erwiderte standhaft den festen Blick. Damit konnte Castiel nichts anfangen, es offenbarte ihm nicht was in Dean vorging. 

Dean sah ihn eine ganze Weile einfach nur an. Seine Augen glitten über Castiels Körper, der beinahe das Gefühl bekam es physisch zu spüren. Besonders wenn Deans Augen über seine Mitte streiften, sich genau ansahen was zwischen Castiels Beinen war, wurde der schwarzhaarige unruhig. Doch er hielt stand, blieb stehen, gab sich offen den durchdringenden Blicken hin und ignorierte das sein Penis dabei so verräterisch weiter anschwoll. 

Irgendwann, fast als Castiel schon fragen wollte was jetzt passieren sollte, kam Bewegung in Dean. Er schritt in einem weiten Bogen um Castiel, begutachtete seine Kehrseite, umrundete ihn und stellte sich wieder an seinen Ausgangspunkt am Fußende des Bettes.

„Hübscher Arsch.“, kommentierte Dean, sah ihm dann wieder in den Schritt. „Netter Schwanz.“ Er biss sich auf die Lippe und seine Augen fanden erneut Castiels. „Schöne Augen.“, sagte er dann etwas sanfter und lächelte Castiel offen an. Dem schwarzhaarigen ging bei diesen Bemerkungen ein Kribbeln durch den Körper. Dean war so direkt, so völlig ohne Hemmungen. Das machte es auch Castiel einfacher, da es ihm den Eindruck vermittelte, als gäbe es wirklich überhaupt nichts, dass ihm peinlich sein musste. 

„Ich werde heute Abend der einzige sein, der diesen Schwanz anfasst, es sei denn, ich sage etwas Gegenteiliges. Verstanden?“, sagte er dunkel.

Castiel nickte. „Ja, verstanden.“ Okay, er durfte sich nicht selbst berühren. 

„Gut. Knie dich hin. Die Beine auseinander und die Hände auf den Rücken.“, ordnete Dean an.

Castiel begab sich in die verlangte, für ihn ungewöhnliche Position. Er legte die Arme auf den Rücken und umfasste mit der einen Hand das Handgelenk der anderen.

Wieder betrachtete ihn Dean eine Weile. „Wie geht es dir?“, fragte er dann plötzlich.

Castiel zog überrascht die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Es geht mir gut.“, antwortete er verwirrt.

„Wie ist deine Farbe?“, verdeutlichte Dean seine Frage.

„Grün.“, gab Castiel klar zurück, der nun verstand. Dean nickte. 

Abermals lief Dean in einem Bogen um ihn, die Schritte fest, der Rücken straff, den Kopf oben. Er betrachtete ihn mit einer Mischung aus Überheblichkeit und Lust. Castiel folgte ihm mit den Augen, soweit es seine Haltung zuließ. Dieser Blick aus den grünen Augen ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen. 

Dieses Mal blieb Dean nicht stehen. Er ging eine zweite Runde, in der er begann seine eigene Krawatte zu lösen und sie dann, als er den Knoten geöffnet hatte, mit einer glatten, aggressiv wirkenden Bewegung aus seinem Hemdkragen zog. Man konnte das leise raschelnde Geräusch von surrendem Stoff auf Stoff hören. Castiels Herz schlug einen Tick schneller.

Vor Castiel blieb Dean stehen, sah ihm mit erhobenem Kinn von oben entgegen. Die Krawatte baumelte in Castiels Blickfeld. „Wenn du deine Hände vom Rücken nimmst, ohne meine Erlaubnis, dann werde ich sie hiermit fesseln.“, sagte er mit strenger Stimme. „Und damit du es nicht vergisst, wirst du sie tragen.“, ordnete Dean an und band ihm die Krawatte locker um den Hals. Der leichte, seidenweiche Stoff hing als schwere Erinnerung um seinen Nacken, zog ihn jedoch nicht nach unten. Castiel hielt den Kopf aufrecht, sah Dean an und erwiderte „Verstande.“, obwohl Dean nicht danach gefragt hatte. 

Dean sah ihn eindringlich an. „Du wirst ab jetzt nicht mehr sprechen, bis ich es dir wieder erlaube. Die Ausnahme ist dein Safeword, das kannst du jederzeit sagen. Und wenn ich dir eine Frage stelle wirst du mir ehrlich antworten.“

„Nicht sprechen. Verstanden.“, sagte Castiel. Dean zog eine Augenbraue hoch und Castiel schallt sich selbst, weil er gleich dagegen verstoßen hatte. Entschuldigend senkte er den Kopf, sah Dean von unten an und hoffte er würde verstehen. 

Dean lächelte milde. „Ab jetzt!“, mahnte er. „Oder ich werde dich dafür bestrafen. Für den Anfang wären das drei Schläge mit der flachen Hand auf deinen Hintern. Verstanden?“ Castiel schluckte nervös. 

„Du darfst auf Fragen antworten!“, erinnerte ihn Dean. 

„Ja, verstanden.“, sagte Castiel schnell. 

„Wie ist deine Farbe?“, fragte Dean, um sich zu vergewissern dass Castiel mit der Situation noch zurechtkam und ihn die mögliche Bestrafung nicht abschreckte. 

„Grün.“, antwortete der schwarzhaarige. 

„Das freut mich Cas.“, Da war er wieder. Dieser Spitzname, den Dean so sanft sagte und Castiel damit eine Gänsehaut bescherte. „Ich möchte dass du dich nach vorne beugst und mit der Stirn den Boden berührst. Tust du das für mich. Und denk daran, die Arme bleiben hinten.“

 

Castiels Herz klopfte aufgeregt. Er lehnte sich vor. Durch seine Position war es nicht so einfach das Gleichgewicht zu halten und er musste automatisch den Hintern in die Luft strecken, um mit der Stirn bis nach unten, auf den weichen Teppich zu kommen. Er fühlte sich entblößt, wie auf dem Präsentierteller. Normalerweise würde er sich nicht von selbst in solche eine Position begeben, denn eigentlich wäre ihm diese offene Haltung viel zu peinlich. Doch Dean hatte es so einfach klingen lassen das zu tun, als wäre absolut nichts falsch daran, als müsste er sich bei Dean vor nichts schämen. 

Hinter sich hörte Castiel Schritte, es raschelte, so als ob Dean sich auf das Bett gesetzt hätte. Castiel schluckte. Von dort aus hätte Dean eine perfekte Aussicht auf seine Kehrseite, denn Castiel lehnte mit dem Kopf vom Bett weg. Er hätte sich zu gerne umgedreht und nachgesehen. Saß Dean dort und starrte ihm auf den Hintern? Was tat er dabei? Was dachte er? Castiel war nervös, sein Atem ging etwas schneller vor Aufregung. 

Castiel sah zwischen seinen Beinen hindurch und konnte Deans Schuhe und einen Teil der Beine sehen. Also doch, er saß da hinter ihm und hatte die ganze Zeit eine perfekte Aussicht, auf einfach alles. Castiel spürte ein Ziehen in seinem Unterleib. Es war aufregend, so seltsam delikat, aber auch erregend Deans Blicken so ausgeliefert zu sein und nicht zu wissen was jetzt passieren würde.

Er wartete, doch nichts geschah. Dean musste auf der Bettkante sitzen und ihn die ganze Zeit nur ansehen. Er spürte die Blicke auf sich, so intensiv war das Gefühl von Deans Augen auf seinem Körper. Castiel biss sich auf die Lippe, er durfte nicht nachfragen was jetzt passieren sollte oder ob es Dean gefiel oder wie lange er so bleiben sollte. Nicht sprechen, war die Anweisung. Die Position war anstrengend, verlangte Körperspannung und Castiel war er nicht gewohnt sich so zu halten. Trotzdem blieb er so, versuchte nicht zu wackeln oder die Beine zu schließen. In seinem Inneren tobte ein Wirrwarr aus Neugierde, Ungeduld und Erregung. 

„Ein sehr netter Anblick.“, sagte Dean plötzlich rau, als Castiel dachte es würde gar nicht mehr von dem braunhaarigen kommen. „Willst du wissen an was ich denke, wenn ich dich so sehe?“, fragte Dean dunkel. Castiel lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. „Cas?“

„Ja.“, antwortete Castiel schnell und sein Magen verknotete sich nervös. „Ich würde es gerne wissen.“

„Wenn du ein guter Junge bist erzähl ich es dir.“, schmunzelte Dean geheimnisvoll. 

Wieder raschelte es. Deans Schritte wurden vom Teppichboden gedämpft. Castiel zuckte überrascht zusammen als sich unvermittelt eine warme Hand auf seinen Hintern legte. Dean streichelte die Rundung entlang, ganz sachte, überhaupt nicht grob oder drängend. Ganz anders als Castiel erwartet hatte. Die Berührung war beinahe liebevoll. Dann war die Hand wieder verschwunden und Castiel erwischte sich dabei, wie er sie zurück wünschte.

„Gut Cas. Du bist brav.“, sagte Dean zufrieden und Schritt um ihn herum. Castiel sah die glänzenden dunkelbraunen Schuhe in sein Blickfeld kommen. Die Schuhspitze war nur ein paar Zentimeter von seinem Kopf entfernt, Dean stand nun direkt vor ihm. „Wirst du heute Nacht auch weiterhin ein braver Junge für mich sein? Du darfst sprechen.“

„Ja.“, stammelte Castiel und leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen. „Ich werde brav sein.“

„Gut. Dann richte dich wieder auf.“, ordnete Dean an. Castiel spannte die Bauchmuskeln an und kniete sich wieder aufrecht hin. Er sah erwartungsvoll nach oben, traf auf Deans intensiven Blick, der über ihn floss wie knisterndes, heißes Feuer. Der braunhaarige stand genau vor ihm, Castiels Gesicht war nur eine Hand breit von dessen Schritt entfernt. Er konnte nicht anders, seine Augen huschten neugierig zu Deans Körpermitte und, oh Fuck, Dean war hart. Castiel sah deutlich die Beule unter der Anzughose. 

Deans leises Lachen drang an Castiels Ohren, eine Hand schob sich in seine Haare, streichelte über seine Wange und umfasste sein Kinn. Dean drückte es bestimmt nach oben, sodass Castiel wieder gezwungen war ihm in die Augen zu sehen. 

Dieses klare, helle Blau. Dean war fasziniert davon. Castiel schaute so offen zu ihm auf. Man merkte dass er nervös war und er befolgte trotzdem gut Deans Anweisungen. Dennoch strahlte er Stärke aus. Er ordnete sich freiwillig unter, händigte sich Dean aus, ohne dabei schwach zu wirken. Das gefiel Dean. 

„Du siehst gut aus auf den Knien.“, sagte Dean, dem der Anblick von Castiel direkt zwischen die Beine zog. Wirre schwarze Haare standen im Kontrast zu der hellen Haut. Seine blauen Augen leuchteten und eine rosa Zungenspitze leckte kurz über die vollen Lippen. Hmm, diese Zunge, dieser Mund. Er musste ihn ausprobieren, konnte nicht bis später warten. Castiel hatte etwas an sich das Dean schon lange nicht mehr gefunden hatte, löste aufregende Gefühle in ihm aus, die er bei anderen Männern nicht hatte. Es war alles so Neu für Castiel und Dean durfte jede Regung, jede Empfindung bei diesen neuen Situationen miterleben und Cas' Reaktion in seinem Gesicht lesen. Doch nicht nur deshalb machte es den Abend zu etwas besonderem. Castiel selbst brachte ihn aus der Ruhe, so als wäre es auch für Dean eine ganz neue Sache, das hier zu tun. 

Wie lange hatte er Castiel in die Augen gesehen? Dean konnte nicht sagen ob es sich um zwei Minuten oder eine halbe Stunde handelte, so gefesselt war er vom dem Bild des vor ihn knienden Mannes. Dean atmete durch, brachte sich selbst wieder zur Ruhe, um weiterhin nicht zu überstürzt zu handeln. Er musste stark und ruhig bleiben. Das war das Spiel, das machte den Reiz aus. Normalerweise fiel Dean das leicht in diesen Situationen, obwohl er im Alltäglichen Leben ein echter Hitzkopf sein konnte. Diese „Spiele“ waren sein Ausgleich zu einem Nervenaufreibenden Alltag. Was immer sonst in seinem Leben neben der Spur lief, hier und jetzt hatte er die Kontrolle. An Selbstbewusstsein mangelte es Dean nicht, er war eine starke und dominante Persönlichkeit, weshalb es ihm leicht fiel die Führung zu übernehmen.

Besonders bei einem Mann wie Castiel übernahm er gerne diese Rolle und würde ihm helfen sich gut zu fühlen, seinen stressigen Job zu vergessen und ihm helfen sich fallen zu lassen, ohne Verantwortung. Einfach nachgeben, einfach Folgen, mit klaren Regeln und dabei genießen. Dazu gehörten auch die Konsequenzen durchzuziehen, sollte Castiel die Regeln brechen. Natürlich nur solange es dem schwarzhaarigen dabei gut ging. Aber jetzt beschäftigten ihn erst einmal diese Lippen.

„Cas, wie würde es dir gefallen deinen Mund für mich auf zu machen und mir ein bisschen den Schwanz zu lutschen?“, fragte Dean in weichem, aber bestimmten Ton.

Cas schluckte nervös wegen dieser Direktheit. Seine Augen huschten automatisch wieder zu Deans Mitte. Sollte er darauf antworten? Musste er nicht sowieso tun was Dean sagte? Oder ließ er ihm die Wahl? Gab es eine Falsche Antwort? Castiel wusste es nicht. Was er aber wusste war, dass ihn der Gedanke Deans Erektion zu sehen und in den Mund zu nehmen deutlich anturnte. Der braunhaarige war ein sehr attraktiver Mann, sicher sah er noch besser aus wenn sein Gesicht Lustvoll verzogen war. Castiels Herz klopfte schneller bei der Vorstellung er könne Dean dazu bringen genussvoll die Augen zu schließen und dabei zu Stöhnen. 

„Ja.“, traute er sich deshalb zu sagen. „Das würde mir gut gefallen.“

„Oh Cas.“, sagte Dean mit vor Lust glasigen Augen. Er ließ sein Kinn los, streichelte wieder zurück in seine Haare, ehe die Hand verschwand und sich auf Deans Gürtelschnalle legte. Castiel sah aufgeregt dabei zu wie Dean den Verschluss geschickt mit einer Hand öffnete und das Braune Leder klimpernd auseinander fiel. Danach folgte der glänzende Hosenknopf und der Reisverschluss. 

Dann war es so weit, Castiel umschloss sein Handgelenk auf dem Rücken stärker, um nicht ausversehen los zu lassen und nach Deans Hose zu greifen, die sich gerade langsam über seinen Schritt schob. Gerade weit genug, damit Dean seine Unterwäsche tiefer ziehen konnte und so sein erigiertes Glied aus der Engen Hose befreite. Castiels Atmung beschleunigte sich. Sein Mund öffnete sich bereitwillig und zufrieden hörte er, wie Dean ein keuchen entwich, als er sich nach vorne lehnte und mit den Lippen die gerötete Spitze streifte. Dean biss sich auf die Lippe und das sah dabei so verdammt sexy aus, Castiel wollte diesen Mann, ganz gleich auf welche Art. 

Als Castiels Lippen sich saugend um Deans Penis schlossen hatte er nicht das Gefühl ihm irgendwie unterlegen zu sein, obwohl er hier kniete und noch immer die Hände auf dem Rücken hielt. Vielmehr gab ihm Deans Reaktion, der Stöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken legte und seine Hände in Castiels Haare grub, das Gefühl, als hätte er irgendwie auch Kontrolle über den braunhaarigen. In gewissem Maße zumindest. 

„Oh Fuck, du machst das so gut Cas. So ein guter Mund.“, stöhnte Dean begeistert und Castiel bemühte sich noch mehr, freute sich darüber das es Dean gefiel und hoffte auf ein weiteres Stöhnen des braunhaarigen, das heiß und erregend in seinen Ohren wieder hallte. Dean schenkte es ihm, stöhnte Castiels Namen und drängte sich dabei fordernder in den feuchten Mund. Castiel ließ ihn, hielt artig seinen Mund offen, als Dean fest in seine Haare packte und anfing ihn auf diese Weise zu ficken. Seine Zunge leckte über die Unterseite des harten Schaftes so gut es ging, um ihn noch mehr zu stimulieren. Dean stieß befreit in Castiels Mund, achtete aber trotzdem darauf, dass er nicht zu tief kam, um Castiel nicht unangenehm zum würgen zu bringen. Schon bald schmeckte Castiel die ersten Anzeichen von Deans Lust auf seiner Zunge, was ihm nun auch ein erregtes Stöhnen entlockte, das um Deans Penis vibrierte. 

„Oh shit.“, keuchte Dean und zog sich überraschend schnell aus Castiels Mund zurück, ehe er kommen konnte. Castiel sah ihm beinahe enttäuscht hinterher und leckte sich über die Lippen. Dieser Blick entging Dean nicht. Er war gefangen von dem Anblick den Castiel abgab, so schön mit den Lustverhangenen blauen Augen, die ihn so verlangend ansahen. Dean dachte nicht darüber nach, er beugte sich zu ihm herunter, nahm Cas' Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste ihn. Castiel steckte sich ihm entgegen, erwiderte den tiefen Kuss und öffnete abermals seine Lippen, dieses Mal um Deans Zunge Einlass zu gewähren. Dean Lippen bewegten sich fordernd auf Castiels. Es fühlte sich fantastisch an, Cas stöhnte in den Kuss. Plötzlich wurde Dean sich bewusst was er hier tat. Augenblicklich ließ er von Castiel ab und trat einen Schritt zurück. Der verwirrte Blick des schwarzhaarigen folgte ihm.

„Das ähm…“, Dean räusperte sich. Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Dean hatte sich nicht Beherrscht, war seinem Instinkt gefolgt und hatte sich von diesen verführerischen Lippen verleiten lassen. Er wusste nicht mal ob das für Castiel in Ordnung gewesen war. Normalerweise gehörte für ihn Küssen nicht dazu und er hatte schon lange bei niemandem mehr das Verlangen danach gehabt. Castiel sah ihn mit großen Augen an, kaute auf seiner Lippe und versuchte allem Anschein nach Worte zurück zu halten. 

Dean atmete durch. „Du darfst sprechen.“, sagte Dean rau, weil er das Gefühl hatte, als wolle Castiel etwas sagen.

„Warum hast du aufgehört?“, fragte Castiel und klang dabei fast vorwurfsvoll. 

Dean blinzelte kurz. „Küssen ist eigentlich tabu bei den Sessions. Für mich zumindest. Ich mache das sonst nicht.“, sagte er wahrheitsgemäß.

„Oh.“, Castiel klang enttäuscht, seine Augenbrauen zogen sich unzufrieden zusammen. Es dauerte einen Moment, dann fragte er „Machst du es trotzdem nochmal?“

Dean sah ihn überrascht an. Bisher hatte er sich darüber nie Gedanken gemacht, er küsste einfach nicht bei solchen Treffen. Doch Castiel zu küssen hatte sich toll angefühlt, also warum nicht? Zaghaft nickte Dean, ehe er sicherer antwortete „Ja. Wenn du dich wohl dabei fühlst.“

Castiels offenes Lächeln war eigentlich Bestätigung genug. „Ja. Ich würde dich gerne nochmal küssen.“ 

In Deans Brust machte es einen freudigen Hüpfer. Er schob das ungewohnte Gefühl zur Seite und sammelte sich wieder. „Dann ist das geklärt. Wie ist deine Farbe?“, verlangte er zu wissen, um wieder in die vorherige Situation zu finden und sich die letzte Bestätigung von Castiel zu hohlen dass für ihn noch alles okay war.

„Grün.“, lächelte Castiel. „Und deine?“

Dean schüttelte lachend den Kopf, er konnte nicht anders. Es war so absurd das von seinem Sub gefragt zu werden. Castiel war eben einfach anders. „Grün.“, antwortete Dean deshalb amüsiert und gab Castiel nochmal einen kurzen Kuss.

„Okay, ich erinnere dich an die Regeln.“, sagte Dean danach wieder ernster. „Du sprichst nur mit Erlaubnis. Du fasst dich nicht selbst an. Des Weiteren: Du darfst erst kommen, wenn ich es sage! Andernfalls gilt dieselbe Strafe wie bereits erwähnt.“, meinte Dean und sah Castiel fest an „Schaffst du das? Hast du dich unter Kontrolle für mich?“

Castiel war sich nicht sicher, aber er wollte es versuchen. Es machte einen gewissen Reiz aus sich zurück halten zu müssen und Dean bestimmen zu lassen. „Ja.“, gab er deshalb zur Antwort. 

„Du bist wirklich toll Cas. Du darfst jetzt wieder aufstehen und die Arme runter nehmen.“, erlaubte Dean. Castiel erhob sich schwerfällig. Sein linke Bein kribbelte ein bisschen vom langen knien, da er diese Haltung nicht gewohnt war. Dean schickte ihn zum Bett, wie angeordnet setzte sich Castiel auf die weiche Matratze. 

Dean stand vor dem Bett und es war einerseits ein surrealer Anblick, weil er noch vollständig bekleidet war, aber seine Hose offen stand und offensichtlich zeigte dass er sehr erregt war. Andererseits gab er ein heißes Bild ab. Castiel fragte sich unweigerlich wie er nackt aussehen würde.

„Ich sage dir jetzt was ich mit dir vorhabe.“, begann Dean mit kratziger Stimme. „Du darfst mich ausziehen. Dann werde ich deine Hände mit der Krawatte über deinem Kopf zusammen binden und danach werde ich dich ficken. Wenn du artig bist und schön die Beine breit machst, darfst du kommen. Wie klingt das für dich?“

„Sehr gut.“, krächzte Castiel, der Dean am liebsten sofort die Kleider herunter gerissen hätte. Er stand von der Bettkante auf, als Dean ihm mit einem wink zu verstehen gab das dies okay war. Gerade wollte Castiel nach Deans Jackett greifen, da ergänzte der braunhaarige seine Anordnung. „Du berührst nur meine Kleider, nicht mich.“ Als er Castiels überraschten, enttäuschten Blick sah lächelte er und fügte hinzu. „Noch nicht, Süßer. Das musst du dir erst verdienen.“ 

Ruhiger als er sich innerlich fühlte griff Castiel nun doch nach der Jacke, trat dabei dicht an Dean heran und schob sie ihm über die Schultern. Er spürte Deans Blick auf sich, das Gesicht das braunhaarigen war nur Zentimeter von seinem entfernt. Deans Lippen zierte ein feines Lächeln, Castiel schluckte nervös. Seine Finger begannen die Knöpfe des weißen Hemdes zu öffnen, einer nach dem anderen. Umso tiefer er kam, desto deutlicher wurde ihm bewusst das am Saum, nach dem letzten Knopf, die geöffnete Hose und Deans Erektion wartete. Er hätte sie gerne angefasst, wollte spüren wie es unter seinen Fingern pulsierte. 

Zitternd atmete Castiel ein. Hmm, Deans Hals roch gut, trug er ein Parfüm oder war das nur er selbst? Um Dean das Hemd von den Schultern zu streifen beugte sich Castiel weiter vor. Seine nackte Brust berührte Deans und er hoffte der braunhaarige würde das nicht als Regelverstoß betrachten. Castiel biss sich auf die Lippe. Selbst dieser geringe Hautkontakt fühlte sich gut an und löste eine Gänsehaut bei ihm aus. 

Wie viel Eigeninitiative war erlaubt? Castiel hatte schon vor Dean gekniet, hatte schon dessen Glied im Mund gehabt und ihn geschmeckt. Er hatte gemerkt wie gut es Dean gefallen hatte, also wieso nicht selbst ein bisschen provozieren? Um die Anzughose des braunhaarigen herunter zu ziehen, ließ sich Castiel abermals auf die Knie nieder. Sein Gesicht fand sich auf Augenhöhe von Deans Erektion. Während er seine Finger im Bund der Hose einhackte und dabei wie zufällig, ganz sachte, über die nackte Haut von Deans Hüfte strich, kam er mit den Lippen immer näher. Mit Sicherheit konnte Dean den warmen Atem auf seiner Spitze spüren, doch Castiel blieb ‘brav‘ und berührte Dean nicht, so wie er es gesagt hatte. 

Die Hose glitt raschelnd zu Boden. Castiel ließ sich Zeit, leckte sich extra über die Lippe und war dabei so nah, dass seine Zunge beinahe gegen Deans Penis stieß. Aber nur beinahe. Dean stöhnte. Castiel sah zu ihm auf, während er ihm langsam die Schuhe aufschnürte, um noch etwas Zeit heraus zu schlagen und genoss dabei den Lustverhangenen Ausdruck in den grünen Augen. Dean sah aus als könne er sich gleich selbst nichtmehr an seine Regeln halten. 

Dann waren die Schuhe weg, die Hose ausgezogen und Castiel richtete sich wieder auf. Dean, nun ebenfalls vollkommen nackt, sah wirklich umwerfend aus. Er hatte einen tollen Körper, nicht total Muskulös, aber an den richtigen Stellen definiert. Er hätte ihn wirklich gerne angefasst, es juckte Castiel in den Fingern seine Hand nach ihm auszustrecken, doch er ließ es bleiben. 

„Oh Cas.“, flüsterte Dean und atmete durch. „Leg dich auf den Rücken. Nimm die Arme nach oben.“ Er nickte Richtung Bett, die Stimme wieder unter Kontrolle. Tief, sanft, aber mit einer unterschwelligen Dominanz. Er musste sich dafür nicht verstellen, es war so natürlich und genau das war der Grund warum es Castiel so unter die Haut ging. 

Das Laken war kühl und tat gut auf Castiels erhitztem Körper. Dean sah ihm dabei zu wie er seine Arme ans Kopfende des Bettes streckte, seine Handgelenkte aneinander legte und so seinen Körper offen und schutzlos vor Deans Blicken entblößte. 

Castiels Bauch kribbelte aufgeregt, als Dean sich zum ihm auf die Bettkante setzte, sich über ihn beugte und begann die Krawatte zu lösen. Das letzte bisschen Stoff das er noch am Körper getragen hatte. 

Dean wickelte das blaue schmale Band um seine Handgelenke, zog es enger und verknotete die Enden, sodass Castiel sich nicht mehr befreien konnte. 

„Ist das zu eng? Sprich.“, forderte Dean zu wissen. 

„Nein, es ist gut.“, antwortete Castiel unruhig und leckte sich über die Lippe. Deans Blick war in diesem Moment so intensiv, voller Feuer, das Castiel alleine davon spürte wie es in seiner Mitte zog. Der fühlte sich als würde Dean ihn mit den Augen verschlingen. Als würde der braunhaarige voller Lust betrachten was ihm gehörte. Und mit einem wilden ziehen im Magen stellte Castiel fest, das ihn der Gedanke, Dean würde ihn sich zu Eigen machen, unglaublich anturnte. 

„Deine Farbe?“, verlangte Dean mit dunkler Stimme zu wissen.

„Grün, Sir.“, platze es aus Castiel heraus, ehe er darüber nachdenken konnte. Dean hatte ihn nicht angewiesen ihn Förmlich anzusprechen, doch er wirkte in diesem Moment so stark, so allumfassend wie er hier vor ihm saß und von oben auf ihn herab sah und Castiel sich ihm ausgeliefert hatte, das es einfach aus ihm herausbrach.

Dean hob überrascht eine Augenbraue, sein Mund zuckte zu einem Lächeln und in seine Augen trat ein besonderes Funkeln. Sanft streichelte er mit den Fingerspitzen über Castiels bebende Brust. „Du willst gut für mich sein, hab ich recht Cas? Ein guter Junge und es dir verdienen von mir gevögelt zu werden?“

„Ja Sir.“, antwortete Castiel. Deans Finger rieben über seine Brustwarze, stimulierten die empfindliche Haut. Die Hand glitt tiefer, fuhr über seinen Bauch und verursachte eine Gänsehaut. Castiel wandt sich unruhig während die Finger tiefer glitten. Er biss sich auf die Lippe, schloss die Augen. Oh bitte, oh bitte, Dean sollte ihn endlich anfassen.

„Sieh mich an.“, verlangte Dean. Castiel öffnete schlagartig wieder die Augen und traf auf Deans. Dieses grün strahlte so intensiv, Castiel verlor sich darin. 

„Beine auseinander.“, forderte Dean. Er sah Castiel weiterhin in die Augen, während seine Hand über die Hüfte des schwarzhaarigen streichelte, leider an seinem Schritt vorbei wanderte ohne ihn zu berühren und stattdessen zwischen seine Oberschenkel glitt, um seiner Aussage Nachdruck zu verleihen.

Castiel gehorchte, öffnete seine Beine so weit, dass es ihm schon fast wieder peinlich war und hielt Deans Blick weiterhin stand. Schließlich löste Dean den Kontakt, seine Augen wanderten über Castiels Körper. Er ließ sich Zeit dabei, streifte schamlos jeden Zentimeter nackte Haut, eher dem schwarzhaarigen wieder ins Gesicht sah. 

„Du hast keine Ahnung wie heiß du aussiehst.“, sagte Dean rau.

In einer plötzlichen Bewegung schwang sich Dean über Castiel, kniete über ihm, ohne seinen Körper zu berühren. Castiel keuchte überrascht, es ging so schnell und er hatte nicht damit gerechnet. Deans grinsendes Gesicht schwebte Raubtierhaft über ihm, als wäre Castiel eine Maus die in der Falle saß. 

Dann lehnte er sich vor und Castiel spürte wieder Deans Mund auf seinem. Leider hielt der braunhaarige sich nicht lange damit auf ihn zu küssen, stattdessen wanderte die Lippen weiter, saugten sich kurz an seinem Hals fest und hinterließen dort ein prickelndes Gefühl. Hmm, das war aber auch gut. An dieser Stelle war Castiel besonders empfindlich, er musste sich berrschen um still zu halten, das Kribbelnde Gefühl war so arg und lief ihm den ganzen Rücken hinunter. Dean bemerkte es und biss zärtlich in die weiche Haut, um Cas ein keuchen zu entlocken.

Die Küsse wanderten tiefer, eine freche Zunge umkreiste Castiels Brustwarze, fuhr danach tiefer bis zum Bauchnabel. Dean gefiel es wie der schwarzhaarige sich unter ihm wandt und wie schön er auf diese leichten Berührungen reagierte. Zufrieden stellte er fest, wie Castiels Becken zuckte, als er seiner Mitte immer näher kam. Kurz war Dean versucht seine Lippen auch dort zu platzieren, sie über die steil aufgerichtete Erektion wandern zu lassen. Dieses verlangen hatte Dean sonst eher nicht, aber bei Cas fragte er sich unweigerlich, wie er wohl reagieren würde, wenn Dean es tun würde. Könnte er sich beherrschen und still bleiben wenn seinen Mund saugend um die gerötete Spitze schloss? Oder würde er sich gehen lassen und laut Deans Namen stöhnen? Oh, diese Vorstellung gefiel Dean. Später vielleicht, jetzt nicht. Er wollte das hier voll auskosten. 

Er rutschte zwischen Castiels Beine, saß auf den Knien dazwischen und wanderte mit seinen Lippen an Castiels Glied vorbei. Der schwarzhaarige stieß zitternd die abgehaltene Luft aus, biss sich unruhig auf die Lippe und öffnete und schloss die aneinander gebundenen Hände. Er konnte es kaum abwarten, war frustriert, weil Dean sein offensichtliches Verlangen ignorierte, das spürte der braunhaarige.

Castiels Oberschenkel bebten unter seinen Fingern, als Dean sie zart darüber gleiten ließ. Er streichelte vom Knie aus nach oben, weiter, weiter, wieder an der Mitte vorbei, fuhr mit seiner warmen Hand über Castiels Unterbauch und wieder zurück. 

Castiel kaute auf seiner Lippe herum, darum bemüht, Dean nicht entgegen zu schreien er solle endlich seinen verdammten Schwanz anfassen. Diese süße Folter war kaum mehr auszuhalten, dabei tat Dean gar nicht viel. Trotzdem war Castiel bis zum Zerreißen gespannt.

„Cas, willst du mehr? Willst du mich in dir? Sag’s mir!“, fragte Dean provokativ.

„Oh verdammt, ja.“, entfuhr es Castiel aufbrausend. Deans Finger fuhren daraufhin zu seiner Mitte, zu seinem Po, doch erreichten ihr Ziel noch nicht. „Bitte darum!“

Castiel war so aufgegeilt das er alle Hemmungen verloren hatte. Sein pochender Schritt und sein wild schlagendes Herz nahmen sein ganzes Denken ein. Er wollte Dean, er wollte ihn so sehr. Darum schämte er sich im Augenblick auch nicht dafür, als er tatsächlich anfing darum zu betteln, damit Dean ihm endlich mehr gab. „Bitte Dean. Ich will dich in mir. Deine Finger, deinen Schwanz. Bitte Dean, Sir, bitte!“

„Fuck Cas.“, stöhnte Dean und griff sich selbst in den Schritt um ein paar Mal über seine eigene Erektion zu reiben. Danach lehnte er sich über die Bettkannte, fischte nach seiner Hose und holte die mitgebrachten Utensilien hervor. Beides hielt er in Castiels Sichtfeld: Eine kleine Tube Gleitgel und Kondome. Castiel sah mit eindeutigem Verlangen darauf und nickte. Dean grinste, legte jedoch die Gummis zur Seite auf das Bett. 

Die Tube klickte, Castiels Hände fassten nach dem Kopfende des Bettes und hielten sich so gut es seine Position zuließ an dem Holzrahmen fest.

Kurz darauf spürte Castiel das kühle Gel an seinem Hintern. Unter Deans massierenden Bewegungen wurde es schnell wärmer. Die Finger drückten gegen ihn, massierten weiter, drangen noch nicht ein. „Oh bitte.“, wimmerte Castiel unbedacht und biss sich gleich darauf auf die Lippe, sah Dean entschuldigend an.

Dean zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Hast du die Regeln vergessen?“, fragte er streng. 

Castiel schluckte. „Nein Sir.“

„Das ist deine letzte Verwarnung. Du darfst Geräusche machen, ich hör dich gerne. Aber du sprichst nur, wenn du dazu aufgefordert wirst!“, mahnte Dean. „Beim nächsten Mal muss ich dich bestrafen. Drei Schläge.“, erinnerte er ihn. 

„Ja Sir. Ich verstehe.“, sagte Castiel kratzig. „Bitte bestraf mich wenn ich es vergesse.“

Dean glaubte zu verglühen, als bei Castiels Worten eine heiße Welle der Erregung durch seine Venen schoss. Verdammt, er machte sich wirklich gut. Und endlich, endlich, drückte er den ersten Finger in den dunkelhaarigen. 

Zu sehen wie Castiel den Rücken durchbog und wie sein Schwanz zuckte, während Dean den Finger in ihm bewegte, ließ Deans Selbstbeherrschung bröckeln. Er fügte einen zweiten Finger hinzu und stieß fester in ihn. 

Auf einmal stöhnte Castiel lauter, ruckte den Fingern entgegen und drückte seine Fersen in die Matratze. Dean hatte den Richtigen Punkt gefunden und stimulierte ihn beim nächsten Stoß gleich nochmal…und nochmal… 

Abrupt stoppte Dean, hielt seine Finger still. Castiels Blick schoss zu ihm, stumm stand die Bitte nah mehr in den vor Lust sturmblauen Augen. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich rasch, seine Wangen waren gerötet, der Körper gespannt durch die gestreckte Haltung. Seine schwarzen Haare waren zerzaust, er biss dich wieder auf die Lippe um nicht zu sprechen.

„Du bist wunderschön.“, flüsterte Dean fasziniert und lächelte den schwarzhaarigen sanft an. Castiel blinzelte, vielleicht verwirrte ihn diese Aussage.

Dean machte keine Anstalten seine Finger wieder zu bewegen und nach kurzer Zeit wurde Castiel zappelig. Dean grinste. „Du willst mehr?“, fragte er herausfordernd. „Beweg dich! Mach es dir selbst auf meinen Fingern.“

Castiel tat es. Begann zuerst zögerlich sein Becken zu bewegen, dann immer heftiger und bewegte sich in rollenden Bewegungen auf Deans Finger. 

„Genau so Baby.“, sagte Dean erregt von diesem Anblick. „Du hast keine Ahnung wie scharf du aussiehst, wenn du dich selbst mit meinen Fingern fickst.“

Castiel stöhnte, fand selbst wieder den Punkt und bewegte sich zügellos auf Deans Fingern. Sein Penis pochte dabei so heftig, er brauchte endlich eine Berührung dort, brauchte Reibung. Nicht mehr lange, es fehlte nicht mehr viel und er würde kommen. Aber er durfte noch nicht, erst wenn Dean es erlaubte. Das ganze spiel machte es nur noch schwerer für Castiel. Er konnte sich kaum noch zurück halten und biss sich innen auf die Wange, um nichts zu sagen, nicht zu betteln und nicht ohne Erlaubnis zu kommen, obwohl Dean verdammt nochmal immer noch nicht seine Erektion angefasst hatte. Er glaubte wahnsinnig zu werden, so stark war der Druck in seiner Mitte und der Wunsch endlich davon erlöst zu werden.

Dean sah ihm an wie nahe Castiel dran war. Er verfolgte das Schauspiel mit Lustverhangenen Augen. „Du bist so gut Cas.“, brummte er zufrieden. „So ein guter Junge für mich.“

Castiel wimmerte, keuchte, seine Fingernägel krallten sich in das Holz am Bett fest. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, öffnete sie wieder, fand Deans Blick.

„Was ist Cas?“, fragte Dean der Mistkerl. 

Castiel nahm diese kleine Frage als Anlass sprechen zu dürfen. Die Worte sprudelten einfach aus seinem Mund. „Bitte Dean, ich brauch mehr. Ich brauch dich, deinen Schwanz. Bitte fick mich. Fass mich an!“

Dean biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Mit der freien Hand stoppte er Castiels Hüftbewegung, dann entzog er ihm vorsichtig seine Finger. 

„Du denkst du warst brav genug? Denkst du hast es verdient hart von mir gefickt zu werden?“

„Ja!“, antwortete Castiel bestimmt und fast schon verzweifelt. „Ja, ich war brav, ich bin brav. Für dich, Dean bitte!“

Dean lächelte. Unter Castiels glühendem Blick nahm er sich ein Kondom, öffnete es und streifte es sich selbst über. Dann beugte er sich vor, kam mit seinem Gesicht dem von Castiel immer näher. Er stütze sich auf dem Bett ab, kniete zwischen Cas' weit geöffneten Beinen. An seinem Bauch spürte Dean ganz kurz die Spitze von seinem Penis entlang streifen. Castiel keuchte laut, nur wegen dieser kleinen Berührung. 

Dean war nur noch Zentimeter von Cas entfernt. Sein Blick huschte immer wieder zwischen den feucht glänzenden Lippen und den verdunkelten blauen Augen hin und her. Castiels Atem stieß zitternd gegen Deans Lippen. 

„Ich denke du hast recht.“, flüsterte Dean heißer, ehe er verlangend seinen Mund auf Castiels presste, der ihn sofort für ihn öffnete und mit der Zunge entgegen kam. 

Der Kuss hielt an. Dean sank ganz auf Castiel, beide stöhnten bei diesem intensiven Hautkontakt. Die Spitze von Deans Penis stieß gegen Castiels Eingang. Automatisch drückte sich der schwarzhaarige dagegen, sodass Dean in ihn glitt. 

Dean riss sich aus dem Kuss los. „Fuck, Cas.“, keuchte er. „Du willst es so sehr.“ Als Antwort presste sich Castiel im noch mehr entgegen. 

Dean begann sich in ihm zu bewegen, steigerte seinen Rhythmus schnell und stieß härter zu. Castiel schlang seine Beine um ihn, um ihn fester in sich zu drücken, das hatte Dean nicht verboten. 

Dean stützte sich seitlich neben Castiel ab, küsste seinen Hals und die Schultern. Es fühlte sich so gut an in Cas zu sein, seine Lenden glühten, er würde nicht mehr lange brauchen. Das stöhnen das schwarzhaarigen hallte in seinen Ohren wieder und macht Lust darauf mehr von ihm zu hören.

Dean stoppte, bevor es zu schnell vorbei war. Er richtete sich auf die Knie auf, zog Castiel mit sich ohne aus ihm heraus zu rutschen und hielt seine Hüfte kraftvoll fest. 

Castiels Glied ragte zwischen ihnen auf, hatte so lange auf die nötige Aufmerksamkeit gewartet. Dean griff danach, pumpte es sanft, Castiel stöhnte rau.

„Sag‘s mir Baby, gefällt es dir so hart gefickt zu werden?“, knurrte Dean erregt.

Castiel, der kaum noch an sich halten konnte und unter all den intensiven Gefühlen und der zusätzlichen Stimulation verging, antwortete Stöhnend. „Fuck, ja Sir. Bitte, mach weiter, Dean. Bitte…bitte…“

Castiel hatte Mühe damit zu artikulieren um was er alles bat. Dean schien es zu ahnen, grinste und rammte sich wieder stärker in ihn. Gleichzeitig rieb er schneller über das pochende Glied. Castiel bog den Rücken durch, stöhnte, atmete immer heftiger…

„Sieh mich an.“, forderte Dean mit Blick aus Castiels lustverzogenes Gesicht. Diese blauen Augen waren der Wahnsinn.

„Komm Cas.“, keuchte Dean, der selbst fast soweit war. „Du darfst kommen! Ich will dich hören dabei, sag mir wie gut es für dich ist!“

„Dean.“, stöhnte Castiel befreit und ließ sich vollends gehen. Der braunhaarige stieß immer wieder an die Stelle in ihm, die seinen Unterleib zum Beben brachte und die Reibung um seinen Schwanz gab ihm den Rest. Deans grüne Augen hielten ihn gefangen, glänzten Lustvoll und schienen ebenfalls auf ihre Weise in ihn einzudringen, als Castiel zum Orgasmus kam. Er ergoss sich über Deans Finger und artikulierte laut, in unzusammenhängenden, wirren Worten, wie gut es war Dean in sich zu haben, wie gut es war von ihm gefickt zu werden und brachte damit auch den braunhaarigen über den Rand. 

Dean hielt in seinen Bewegungen inne, schloss für einen Moment die Augen und genoss das befreiende, leichte Gefühl das ihn durchströmte. Langsam zog er sich aus Castiel zurück, der erschöpft, aber mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln vor ihm lag. Dean ließ sich neben ihn auf die Matratze fallen. Zuerst löste er die Krawatte um Castiels Handgelenke, dann sah sich kurz suchend nach ein paar Reinigungstüchern um und fand eine Packung neben sich auf dem Nachttisch. Er nahm sich ein paar, um sich notdürftig zu säubern und reichte die Tücher an Castiel weiter. 

Eine Weile langen sie nebeneinander und ruhten sich aus. Deans Blick glitt immer wieder zur Seite, zu Castiel, der ihn mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ansah und damit Deans Bauch zum Kribbeln brachte.  
…

Tbc…


	3. Teil 3

Castiel  
https://www.pinterest.de/pin/409898003557758436/

Dean  
https://www.pinterest.de/pin/438960294923713168/

 

Teil 3

 

„Wie geht's dir Cas?“, fragte Dean sanft.

„Was meinst du? Ich fühl mich gut. Sogar sehr gut.“, grinste Castiel.

Dean lächelte. „Das freut mich. Aber ich meinte damit die Session. Es war neu für dich. Wie hat es dir gefallen?“

„Überraschend gut.“, gestand Castiel. „Und dir? Also ich meine, hab ich mich richtig verhalten? Du weißt was ich meine.“, fragte er neugierig und auch etwas nervös.

„Das war fantastisch, du bist toll Cas. Du machst mich wahnsinnig, Fuck.“, lächelte Dean, beugte sich zu ihm und drückte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Wir sollten einen Break machen, du hast dir ein paar Minuten Pause verdient.“, sagte Dean und stand dabei vom Bett auf.

Castiel sah ihn verwirrt an. „Das heißt du kannst wieder sprechen und musst nicht tun was ich sage.“, erklärte Dean. „Wir sind einfach ganz normal. Hast du was zu trinken? Du brauchst auch etwas Wasser, damit du nicht schlapp machst.“

„Ähm, ja, in der Küche.“, antwortete Castiel etwas verunsichert wegen der Unterbrechung. Er sah dabei zu wie Dean nach seiner Unterwäsche griff, ein paar eng abliegende schwarze Shorts, und sich diese anzog. Also stand auch Castiel auf, holte sich frische Unterwäsche aus einer Kommode, dieses Mal ein attraktiveres Model als die weiße Boxershort die er vorhin getragen hatte und streifte sich diese über. Dean wartete, sah ihn zu. Dann folgte er Castiel in die Küche.

„Ist das normal?“, fragte Castiel neugierig, der gerade zwei Gläser aus einem Schränkchen holte. „Diese Pause und so? Machst du das immer so? - Möchtest du Wasser oder Orangensaft?“

„Ein Bier hast du nicht schätze ich?“, fragte Dean hoffnungsvoll, doch Castiel verneinte, denn er trank nur äußerst selten Bier. „Okay, dann Saft bitte.“, wählte Dean. „Was meinst du mit ob ich das immer so mache?“

Castiel trank selbst einen Schluck, lehnte sich gegen die Arbeitsplatte und entgegnete. „Naja, bei den anderen…“, auf einmal fühlte sich das Atmen schwerer an. Während des Sex hatte er völlig vergessen dass Dean nicht einfach so bei ihm war, sondern als Geschenk von Gabriel zu ihm geschickt worden war. Wie lächerlich, dachte Castiel, wie konnte er das nur vergessen? Aber das hieß wiederrum auch dass Dean seinen Job gut machte. Ging es nicht auch darum die Kunden vergessen zu lassen dass sie für den Spaß bezahlten? 

„Deine Kunden, du weißt schon.“, versuchte Castiel möglichst locker zu sagen, so als ob es ihm egal wäre.

Dean schnaubte. „Ich sagte dir bereits, ich bin kein Stricher oder so.“ Vorhin hatte er wütend geklungen, jetzt eher belustigt, was die Situation um einiges auflockerte. 

„Nein. So war es auch nicht gemeint.“, sagte Castiel trotzdem, weil er das Gefühl hatte es klar stellen zu müssen. 

„Schon gut Cas.“, winkte Dean ab. „Ich kann es dir nicht verdenken, bei dem Auftritt heute Abend. Ich war überrascht, dass du mich nicht raus geschmissen hast.“, lachte er. 

Castiel schmunzelte ebenfalls. „Ja, ich auch. Jeden anderen hätte ich wahrscheinlich vor die Tür gesetzt.“

Dean zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch, ließ es aber unkommentiert. „Zu deiner Frage…“, sagte er stattdessen. „Ich weiß nicht genau was du dir vorstellst, aber ich kann es mir denken. Aber, Cas, ich hab einen normalen Job und ein normales Leben.“, stellte Dean klar. „Ich repariere Autos, ich steh auf Rock Music und manchmal, da mach ich eben auch sowas hier.“, grinste Dean und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Castiel sah ihn ehrlich erstaunt an. Dean lachte. „Du hast angenommen ich mach den ganzen Tag nichts anderes als Leute vögeln und rum kommandieren.“

Castiels Wangen färbten sich rot. So wie Dean es sagte klang es wirklich dämlich. 

„Hey, passt schon Cas. Alles cool, okay. Und, nein, es ist nicht immer so wie mit dir, um deine Frage zu beantworten.“, lächelte Dean und legte ihm kurz eine Hand auf den Unterarm. Castiel erschauderte, die Berührung, so kurz und unschuldig sie auch gewesen war, hatte sich gut angefühlt. 

„Ich versteh es noch nicht ganz.“, gestand Castiel. „Ich will dich nicht beleidigen, wirklich nicht, aber es stimmt doch das du dafür Geld nimmst?“, fragte er vorsichtig.

„Ja, also, pass auf…“, versuchte sich Dean zu erklären. „Ich bin in dieser Szene schon eine ganze Weile, okay. Und irgendwann kam mal ein Typ an und wollte mich dafür bezahlen dass ich das mit ihm mache. Sind schon paar Jahre her. Ich war jung und dachte mir fuck, warum nicht? Spaß haben und Kohle dafür kassieren. Fun and easy, ganz einfach.“ Dean zuckte mit den Schultern, trank in Ruhe einen Schluck und redete weiter.

„Irgendwie hat sich das bei ein paar Leuten rum gesprochen und es kam öfter vor. Ich hab mir die Kerle ausgesucht und entschieden was ich mit ihnen mache. Ich hatte nicht mit allen richtigen Sex, manchmal waren es nur Blow Jobs oder so. Naja, so genau willst du das wahrscheinlich gar nicht wissen.“, winkte Dean ab. „Man könnte man sagen ich hab manchmal ausgefallene One Night Stands, wenn ich Lust darauf habe. So wie das hier heute Abend.“ Er lächelte Castiel an. „Ich hab ein Foto von dir gesehen. Du bist heiß. Deine Augen haben mich fasziniert.“ 

Castiel wurde wieder ganz nervös bei diesen Worten, solche Komplimente bekam er nicht oft. Erst als Dean sein Kinn hob, bemerkte Castiel, dass er zur Seite gesehen hatte. Dean stand vor ihm, war plötzlich so nah und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Schäm dich nicht Cas.“, sagte Dean zärtlich. „Du siehst wirklich sehr gut aus. Sogar besser als auf dem Bild.“

„Wann hast du eigentlich ein Bild von mir gesehen?“, fragte Castiel plötzlich etwas misstrauisch.

„Dein Bruder hat mir eins geschickt, als er angefragt hat ob ich dein Geschenk spielen möchte.“, war die schlichte Antwort.

Castiel zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Mein Bruder ist so ein Blödmann.“, murrte er. Wie konnte Gabe es wagen Fotos von ihm zu verschicken, damit jemand vorbei kam um Sex mit ihm zu haben? Plötzlich kam Castiel noch ein weiterer Gedanke „Woher kennst du Gabriel überhaupt? Ihr…ihr habt doch nicht?“

Dean lachte und ließ sein Kinn los. „Ich und Gabriel? Zur Hölle, nein. Niemals!“ Castiel war erleichtert über diese Antwort. 

„Aber woher kennst du ihn und woher weiß er was du machst?“, war der schwarzhaarige noch immer misstrauisch.

Dean rieb sich den Nacken, dachte kurz nach. „Ich kenn deinen Bruder nicht gut, hab ihn zwei/ drei Mal getroffen. Er ist mit meinem Bruder Sam befreundet und wir haben ein paar gemeinsame Bekannte. Einer davon hat es ihm wohl gesteckt oder es kam mal zur Sprache. Ja, ich glaub da war ich sogar dabei und irgendwie kam das Thema Sex auf und dann auch das von mir.“, überlegte er und versuchte sich zu erinnern. 

„Jedenfalls hat er mich aus heiterem Himmel angerufen, mir von deinem Geburtstag erzählt und gefragt ob ich ‘den Job‘ übernehme. Dann kam noch das Foto von dir… Und hier bin ich.“ Dean lächelte ihn an, leckte sich über die Lippe und sah ihm dabei so intensiv in die Augen, dass Castiel ganz kribbelig zumute wurde. 

Castiel schluckte, sein Atem ging schneller. Dean war so dicht bei ihm, er spürte seine Körperwärme an sich und dieser Blick ging ihm unter die Haut. Kurz schien es als würde Dean zögern, dann schloss er die Lücke zwischen ihnen beiden, drängte sich ganz an Castiel und fing seinen Mund ein. Sanft, aber nachdrücklich, bewegten sich seine Lippen gegen Castiels. Er stupste mit der Zunge dagegen, stöhnte, als Castiel seinen Mund öffnete und darauf einging. 

Ein dumpfes Geräusch sagte Castiel dass Dean sein Glas abgestellt hatte, kurz darauf nahm Dean auch Castiel sein Getränk aus der Hand und stellte es irgendwo auf die Seite. Castiel interessierte sich nicht wirklich dafür, denn das Gefühl von Deans Zunge in seinem Mund, die sanft gegen seine rieb, war einfach zu gut. 

Castiel schob seine Hände in Deans Haare, streichelte seinen Nacken und drückte sich näher an ihn. Dean ließ ihn machen, schlang seine Arme um Castiels Hüfte, hielt ihn und genoss den wunderbaren Kuss. Castiel drängte sich ihm entgegen. Dean grinste in den Kuss, als er spürte wie sich die Erektion des schwarzhaarigen fest gegen seine Hüfte presste. Aber ihm selbst ging es nicht anders und er würde einen Teufel tun und versuchen das zu verstecken. 

Castiel begann unruhig zu werden, rieb sein Becken gegen Deans und stöhnte gedämpft in den drängender werdenden Kuss. Auch Dean wurde von dem Kontakt und Cas‘ erhitzten Art angestachelt. Seine Hände fuhren aufgeregt über den Körper des schwarzhaarigen. Kurz entschlossen packte er zu, umfasste Castiels Hintern und schob ihn nach oben auf die Arbeitsplatte. Castiel ließ es mit sich machen, schlang seine Beine um Deans Hüfte und zog ihn näher. 

Deans Herz schlug aufgeregt wie schon lange nicht mehr. Castiels Hände zogen an seinen Haaren, gruben sich in seine Schulter und zerrten am Bund seiner Shorts. Er bewegte seine Hüfte in rollend gegen seine, rieb sich an ihm und entfachte eine Hitze in Dean, die schnell jede Faser seines Körpers erfüllte. Castiel, der zu Beginn des Abends so zurückhaltend gewirkt hatte, stöhnte ungezügelt und voller Leidenschaft in den Kuss, saugte an seiner Unterlippe und biss verlangend hinein.

Deans Kopf schwirrte, sein Atem ging schnell und stockend. Castiel und die Begierde, die er in ihm auslöste, erfüllten Deans ganzes denken, er konnte im Augenblick kaum mehr einen klaren Gedanken fassen. So kannte er sich gar nicht. Um wieder ein bisschen Kontrolle zurück zu bekommen unterbrach er den Kuss, lehnte seine Stirn gegen Castiels und rang nach Sauerstoff. 

Auch Castiel atmete durch, hielt in seinen Bewegungen inne und keuchte Dean ins Gesicht. Seine Augen waren verklärt, die Lippen vom rot, die schwarzen Haare hingen ihm wirr in die Stirn. Dean fand ihn so nur noch attraktiver. 

„Zurück ins Schlafzimmer?“, fragte Dean rau. 

„Unbedingt. Ja.“, sagte Castiel so bestimmend, dass Dean grinste und ihm noch einen schnellen Kuss gab. 

Castiel rutschte wieder auf den Boden, packte Dean am Arm, der sich grinsend hinterher ziehen ließ. Castiel handelte einfach, machte sich keine Gedanken darum ob er zu forsch war oder sich eigentlich Dean unterordnen sollte. Immerhin war das hier gerade außerhalb dieses „Spielchens“. Wenn Dean damit ein Problem hatte konnte er es sagen. Und auch wenn es Castiel überraschend gut gefallen hatte mal diese andere Erfahrung zu machen, so genoss er es gerade Dean einfach so zu berühren wie er es wollte. 

Dean ließ es sich gefallen, erwiderte den stürmischen Kuss, den Castiel ihm aufdrückte als sie wieder im Schlafzimmer standen und gab nach, als der schwarzhaarige ihn zum Bett drängte. 

Dean hatte oft ein Problem damit jemand anderen beim Sex bestimmen zu lassen. Er mochte das Gefühl nicht schwach oder ausgeliefert zu sein. Das hatte aber etwas damit zu tun, dass er sich nur fallen lassen konnte wenn er sich wirklich wohl bei jemandem fühlte und dieser Person vertraute. Seltsam, er kannte Castiel so gut wie gar nicht und trotzdem war da eine spürbare Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen, die Dean dazu brachte dem schwarzhaarigen nachzugeben und es bedenkenlos zu genießen. 

Castiel ahnte trotzdem dass Dean nicht bereit war den passiven Part zu spielen und sich von ihm nehmen zu lassen. Das machte nichts, Castiel holte sich die Kontrolle indem er den braunhaarigen auf die Matratze drückte und sich rittlings auf Deans Hüfte setzte. 

Dieses Mal war es Castiel, der das Tempo bestimmte, der Dean zum Stöhnen brachte und ihm ein betteln nach mehr entlockte. Er lehnte sich zurück, stützte sich mit den Händen auf Deans Beinen ab und rollte mit dem Becken immer wieder auf Deans Schritt. Der braunhaarige hielt ihn fest, unterstütze seine Bewegungen und spannte die Muskeln an, um von unten zuzustoßen…

 

Danach waren sie erschöpft und müde. Mittlerweile war es auch schon sehr spät. Castiel lag noch halb auf Dean, der sich von ihm küssen ließ und danach, zu Castiels erstaunen, einen Arm um ihn legte und ihn an sich zog. 

Castiel vergrub die Nase an Deans Halsbeuge, schloss zufrieden die Augen und lauschte dem stetigen, ruhigen Herzschlag des braunhaarigen.

...

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Castiel durch eine Bewegung neben sich wach. Müde rieb er sich die Augen, blinzelte und kam langsam zu sich. Kaum klärte sich sein Blick, traf er auf braune Haare und grüne Augen. Sofort war Castiel hellwach. Alle Erinnerungen der letzten Nacht strömten auf ihn ein. Dean. Der Sex. Dean, der hier bei ihm im Bett saß und ihn beinahe entschuldigend anlächelte. 

Castiel rappelte sich auf die Arme hoch, lächelte zurück. „Guten Morgen.“, sagte er und gähnte verschlafen.

„Guten Morgen Cas.“, antwortete Dean. „Sorry, uhm, ich bin eingepennt.“, zuckte Dean entschuldigend mit den Schultern. 

Castiel zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ist doch okay. Das stört mich nicht.“

Dean kratze sich im Nacken. „War mir nicht sicher. Hätte ja sein können du wolltest mich gleich wieder los werden.“ Er grinste, doch Castiel erkannte das sich dahinter tatsächlich so etwas wie Unsicherheit versteckte. Er setzte sich nun vollständig auf, scherte sich nicht darum das die Bettdecke an seiner Hüfte tiefer rutschte und sah Dean fest an. „Ich finde es schön dass du noch da bist.“

„Okay, cool.“, lächelte Dean, nun schon um einiges ausgeglichener. Er lehnte sich zu Castiel herüber. „Bekomm ich einen Guten-Morgen-Kuss?“, fragte er mit einem schelmischen Funkeln in den Augen. Als Antwort schob Castiel ihm eine Hand in den Nacken und zog ihn das letzte Stückchen zu sich, um seine Lippen auf Deans zu drücken. Es fühlte sich noch genauso gut an wie gestern Nacht. Vielleicht sogar noch besser.

„Wie wäre ein Kaffee?“, fragte Castiel, als sie den Kuss wieder trennten. „Oder möchtest du etwas Frühstücken?“

„Hunger hab ich keinen, aber Kaffee wäre super.“, antwortete Dean, der morgens ohne das heiße, schwarze Getränk nur schwer aus dem Bett kam. Heute allerdings war es anders. Neben Castiel aufzuwachen hatte ihn gleich nachdem er die Augen aufgeschlagen und den schwarzhaarigen gesehen hatte, in positive Stimmung versetzt. 

„Bleib liegen, ich bring dir eine Tasse.“, sagte Castiel und stand schon aus dem Bett auf.

„Das ist nett, aber kann ich solange kurz bei dir unter die Dusche springen?“, fragte Dean stattdessen.

„Ja, natürlich.“, erwiderte Castiel und zeigte Dean den Weg ins Badezimmer. In der Küche ließ er zwei Tassen Kaffee aus der Maschine, seine Gedanken waren dabei bei dem braunhaarigen, der gar nicht weit von ihm nackt unter dem dampfenden Wasserstrahl stand. Dean sah nicht nur gut aus, er war ihm auch verdammt sympathisch und der Sex mit ihm war trotz dieser Speziellen Art einfach umwerfend gewesen. Und anscheinend musste es für Dean gar nicht immer so laufen. Ihr zweites Mal gestern nachte war ganz normal gewesen. Naja, wobei ‘normal‘ das falsche Wort für so tollen Sex war.

Dean kam ins Wohnzimmer und hatte sich zu Castiels bedauernd bereits wieder sein Hemd und die Hose angezogen. Sein Jackett trug er über dem Arm und hängte es über eine Stuhllehne, als er den Kaffee entgegen nahm und erst einmal einen großen Schluck davon trank.

„Ich werde auch schnell duschen gehen.“, informierte ihn Castiel. „Bist du noch da wenn ich wieder komme?“, fragte er und versuchte dabei möglichst wenig unsicher zu klingen. 

„Natürlich.“, lächelte Dean, als wäre es selbstverständlich, dass er nicht einfach so verschwand ohne sich zu verabschieden. 

...

Ein wildes Sturmklingeln schreckte Dean auf, der gerade am Esstisch saß und die Zeitung von gestern überflog. während er seinen Kaffee trank und auf Castiel wartete. 

Der schwarzhaarige stand noch unter der Dusche, darum übernahm Dean es an die Tür zu gehen. Als er näher kam hörte er das heftige pochen und lautes Rufen.

„Castiel? Castiel bist du da?“ Das war Gabriels Stimme. Dean öffnete die Tür und lächelte dem blonden entgegen, dessen Augen sich sofort überrascht weiteten.

„Dean? Du bist noch da? Wo ist Castiel? Wie geht’s ihm?“, fragte er aufgeregt und stürmte an Dean vorbei ins Wohnzimmer. „Wo ist er?“ Gabriel drehte sich im Kreis und sah Dean ungeduldig an, der betont ruhig einen Schluck aus seiner Kaffeetasse nahm.

„Dean?“

„Ganz ruhig.“, sagte Dean lässig. „Castiel geht es gut. Zumindest hat er nichts Genteiliges gesagt. Aber er liegt auch seit Stunden gefesselt im Schrank, also…wer weiß.“, er zuckte mit den Schultern und genoss Gabriels entsetztes Gesicht. 

„Was? Nein.“, stammelte der blonde. Er wollte los rennen, wahrscheinlich Richtung Schlafzimmer, doch Dean packte ihn am Arm hielt ihn davon ab.

„Lass mich los.“, fauchte Gabriel. „Mein Bruder…“ - „Steht unter der Dusche.“, unterbrach ihn Dean grinsend.

„Was?“, fragte Gabriel verwirrt. Dann begriff er, dass Dean ihn verarscht hatte.

„Du Idiot.“, beschwerte sich Gabriel. „Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht“

Dean schnaubte. „Selber Idiot. Welcher Arsch schickt seinem Bruder schon einen Dom, wenn der gar nicht an sowas interessiert ist?“

Nun schien Gabriel wirklich aufzuatmen.

„Dean, es tut mir leid.“, meinte Gabriel und wirkte aufgelöst. „Ich hätte dich nicht engagieren sollen. Ich hab total vergessen dass du…in dieser Szene bist. Castiel er…Oh Gott.“, Gabriel rieb sich die Stirn. „Es sollte ein Witz sein ihm einen Professionellen zu schicken, aber doch nicht…“, Gabriel raufte sich die Haare. Dean sah ihm amüsiert bei seinem Nervenzusammenbruch zu und tat sich schwer damit nicht einfach laut los zu lachen. 

„Du bekommst dein Geld natürlich trotzdem.“, versicherte Gabriel. „Auch wenn das gestern wahrscheinlich ein totales Desaster war.“

„Lass stecken.“, sagte Dean zu Gabriel, mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Du vergisst dass ich das nicht Hauptberuflich mache, sondern nur als Hobby. Und die vergangene Nacht war… sehr interessant.“

Gabriel machte große Augen.

In diesem Moment betrat nun auch endlich Castiel das Zimmer. Frisch angezogen, die Haare noch leicht feucht, ein Handtuch in der Hand. „Oh, guten Morgen Gabriel.“, Grüße er seinen Bruder. „Was machst du so früh hier?“

„Cassy, geht’s dir gut?“, wollte Gabriel wissen, ohne auf Castiels Frage zu antworten. Er sah seinen jüngeren Bruder genau an, doch ihm schien nichts zu fehlen. Anscheinend hatte sich die Situation gestern, zwischen ihm und Dean, doch ganz gut aufgeklärt. Erleichtert atmete Gabriel auf.

„Sicher geht es mir gut.“, sagte Castiel ruhig. „Und danke für dein Geburtstagsgeschenk.“, fügte er noch hinzu und schaffte es dabei sogar sarkastisch zu klingen, um Gabriel zu ärgern.

Gabriel schien es ausnahmsweise mal wirklich peinlich zu sein. „Ja, was das angeht. Es tut mir leid Castiel. Das ist nach hinten losgegangen. Aber anscheinend konntet ihr beiden das gut regeln. Ich mach es wieder gut, versprochen!“

„Versprich mir nur: Mir nichts mehr zum Geburtstag zu schenken.“, murrte Castiel. 

„Sicher. Keine Geschenke mehr. Nie wieder. Du hast mein Wort!“, Gabriel hob die Hände, als würde er kapitulieren. 

„Vielleicht lass ich euch jetzt besser allein.“, warf Dean ein. Er hatte seinen Kaffee ausgetrunken und stellte die Tasse beiseite. Castiel sah ihn überrascht und enttäuscht an, das entging Dean nicht. Ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. Er sah sich um, entdeckte einen Notizblock, aus dem er ein unordentliches Stück abriss. Eine kurze Notiz später kam er zu Castiel und drückte ihm den Zettel in die Hand. Erstaunt sah Castiel auf eine Telefonnummer. 

Deans Lächeln wurde breiter, in seinen Augen lag ein besonderer Glanz. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, zog Castiel in seine Arme und verschloss dessen Mund mit seinem. Castiel lehnte sich ihm entgegen, öffnete sofort seine Lippen, als Dean mit der Zunge darüber fuhr und legte die Arme um seine Schultern. Dean küsste ihn inniger, stöhnte in den Kuss, drängte sich an ihn… und unterbrach, bevor es zu heftig wurde. Er legte eine Hand an Castiels Wange, fühlte die feinen Bartstoppeln unter seiner Handfläche kratzten und streichelte mit dem Daumen darüber.

„Ruf mich an.“, raunzte Dean. „Für einen Kaffee oder für eine zweite Runde. Du entscheidest.“ Er gab Castiel noch einen flüchtigen Kuss, die grünen Augen des braunhaarigen glitzerten vorfreudig. Castiels Herz klopfte schneller bei diesen wunderbaren Küssen und der Art, wie Dean ihn ansah. 

Doch nun löste sich der braunhaarige von ihm. Er streifte sich sein Jackett über, wünschte dem in Schockstarre verharrenden Gabriel noch einen schönen Tag und lief Richtung Eingangstür. Bevor er ganz draußen war drehte er sich nochmal zu Castiel. „Verlier die Nummer nicht!“, mahnte er ihn, dann war er weg. Castiel sah ihm glücklich hinterher. 

„Was war das eben?“, fragte Gabriel, als er seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte. „Was ist zwischen euch passiert? Castiel? Hey…lauf nicht einfach weg!“, rief er seinem Bruder hinterher, der in die Küche ging.

„Hab ich dir schon für mein Geburtstagsgeschenk gedankt?“, fragte Castiel verschmitzt, als er sich eine zweite Tasse Kaffee aus der Maschine ließ.

„Dann habt ihr…Aber…“, stammelte Gabriel und Castiel genoss es seinen großen Bruder endlich mal aus der Fassung zusehen.

„Ja. Haben wir.“, bestätigte er ihm dann endlich. „Deine Investition hat sich gelohnt.“ Dabei hatte er zwar einen unguten Geschmack auf der Zunge, aber so war es nun mal. Dean war nur bei ihm gewesen, weil Gabriel ihn engagiert hatte. Daran konnte er nun auch nichts mehr ändern, viel eher sollte er froh darüber sein, denn sonst hätte er den braunhaarigen niemals getroffen. Und das Ganze war ja nun doch ganz anders ausgegangen, als er gestern Abend gedacht hätte. Dean hatte ihm seine Telefonnummer gegeben, er hatte ihn geküsst, er wollte ihn wieder sehen. Nicht um ein Geschäft abzuschließen, sondern zu einem Privaten treffen. Ein richtiges Kennenlernen.

„Er wollte das Geld nicht.“, sagte Gabriel plötzlich.

„Was?“ Castiel sah seinen Bruder mit großen Augen an, sein Herz klopfte schneller.

„Ich wollte ihn bezahlen, aber er hat es abgelehnt.“, schmunzelte Gabriel. Castiel lächelte wie blöd in seine Tasse, das war ihm selbst klar. Gabriel brauchte noch ein paar Augenblicke, um sich zu fangen, dann schlich sich das typische freche Grinsen auf seine Lippen. „Du musst mir alles erzählen Cassy!“

Doch Castiel schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Das werde ich ganz sicher nicht.“

„Ach komm schon.“

„Nein.“, lächelte Castiel und behielt dieses tolle Geburtstagsgeschenk für sich.

…

Zwei Tage später rief er Dean tatsächlich an. Er hatte lange überlegt ob es eine gute Idee wäre, doch das Bedürfnis ihn wieder zu sehen überwog. Warum dem ganzen also nicht eine Chance geben, trotz der seltsamen Situation unter der sie sich kennen gelernt hatten.

Die Freude über seinen Anruf war deutlich in Deans Stimme zu hören und gab Castiel genug Mut, um ihn auf ein Date einzuladen. Ein richtiges. 

 

Schon am nächsten Wochenemde holte Dean ihn in einem schwarzen ’67 Chevy Impala ab. Ein wunderschönes Auto, das zu seinem Besitzer passte. Er parkte unten vor dem Haus und wartete, an die Motorhaube gelehnt, bis Castiel unten war. Dieses Mal trug er keinen Anzug, sondern eine lässige Jeanshose, ein schlichtes schwarzes Shirt und schwere Stiefel. Diese legere Kleidung stand ihm fast sogar noch besser. Es passte zu ihm.

Seine er lächelte, als er Castiel erblickte. Dabei bildeten sich kleine Fältchen um seine leuchtend grünen Augen. Castiel schluckte. Er hatte jetzt wirklich ein Date mit diesem attraktiven Mann. 

Dean löste sich von dem Wagen und kam auf ihn zu. Dicht vor ihm blieb er stehen, schien kurz zu zögern und beugte sich dann doch vor, um ihm einen kleinen Kuss zu geben, der viel zu schnell wieder vorbei war. 

„Hallo Dean.“, begrüßte ihn Castiel. „Schön dich zu sehen.“

„Das find ich auch. Ich hab mich sehr gefreut als du wirklich angerufen hast.“, lächelte er. „Gut siehst du aus. Blau steht dir, betont deine Augen.“, meinte er und ließ seinen Blick über Castiel gleiten, der sich heute versucht hatte Mühe zu geben mit seinem Outfit und sich für ein dunkelblaues Hemd und eine schwarze enge Jeanshose entschieden hatte. Eigentlich auch nichts Besonderes, aber er freute sich über das Kompliment von Dean.

„Komm. Steig in den Wagen.“, forderte Dean freundlich, aber bestimmt. Castiel schmunzelte, dieser Tonfall weckte Erinnerungen und brachte seinen Bauch zum kribbeln. 

Das weiche schwarze Leder des Beifahrersitzes schmiegte sich an Castiels Rücken, als er sich neben Dean in das Auto setzte. „Was haben wir eigentlich vor?“, fragte Castiel neugierig, da Dean ihm bisher nicht gesagt hatte, was er heute mit ihm unternehmen wollte. Es war erst Nachmittag, also ging Castiel nicht davon aus das es so ein Typisches ‚Essen gehen und danach Kino' Date werden sollte. Eigentlich hatte er selbst Dean einladen wollen, doch der braunhaarige hatte schnell klar gemacht, dass er dieses Mal die Planung übernehmen wollte. 

Dean drehte den Schlüssel im Zündschloss. Sofort schnurrte der Motor und ließ die Karosserie unter ihren Füßen vibrieren. Die Musik startete und dröhnte laut aus dem alten Autoradio, das sogar noch ein Fach für Kassetten hatte. 

…  
When you came in, the air went out  
And all those shadows there filled up with doubt  
I don't know who you think you are  
But before the night is through  
I wanna do bad things with you  
I wanna do real bad things with you

I don't know what you've done to me  
But I know this much is true  
I wanna do bad things with you  
I wanna do real bad things with you  
…  
* Jace Everett – Bad Things

 

Castiel schluckte. „Ist die Wahl der Musik Absicht?“, fragte er mit kratziger Stimme. 

Dean grinste, wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. „Wer weiß.“ Er setzte den Blinker, legte den ersten Gang ein und zog rüber in den fließenden Straßenverkehr. 

Kansas City war mit seinen rund Eihundertfünfzigtausend Einwohnern die drittgrößte Stadt im US-Bundesstaat Kansas. Hier gab es sicher einiges dass man bei einem ersten Date unternehmen konnte. Castiel war schon gespannt was sich Dean hatte einfallen lassen. Obwohl es ihm eigentlich gar nicht darum ging was sie taten, die Hauptsache war Zeit mit Dean zu verbringen und ihn näher kennen zu lernen. Viel wusste er noch nicht über den braunhaarigen und das obwohl sie schon zusammen im Bett gewesen waren. Wieder spürte Castiel dieses prickelnde Gefühl in sich aufsteigen, wenn er an diese Nacht zurück dachte. Früher hätte er nie gedacht dass ihm das gefallen könnte, was Dean mit ihm gemacht hatte. Doch es war aufregend gewesen und er hatte sich die Woche über bei dem Gedanken erwischt, es gerne nochmal zu wiederholen. 

„An was denkst du?“, fragte Dean und warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu.

Castiel wurde etwas rot und stammelte. „Ähm, nichts. Gar nichts, nur…“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war nichts.“

Dean grinste, als könne er plötzlich erraten was in Castiels Kopf vorging, doch er beließ es dabei. „Wir sind gleich da.“, wechselte er stattdessen das Thema. „Ich hoffe das ist was für dich.“ 

Sie Bogen um die nächste Straßenecke, Castiel sah aus dem Fenster um sich zu orientieren, denn bisher hatte er kaum auf den Weg geachtet, zu sehr war er von den Erinnerungen und dem Mann auf dem Fahrersitz abgelenkt gewesen. Doch jetzt erkannte er, was Dean offenbar heute machen wollte. Schon von weitem konnte man ein Riesenrad erkennen. „Du willst mit mir auf einen Jahrmarkt?“, fragte Castiel etwas belustigt. 

„Jep. Genau das will ich.“, bestätigte Dean lächelnd. „Es ist so schönes Wetter und du hast beim letzten Mal so gewirkt, als könntest du etwas mehr Spaß zwischen deinem Büroalltag gebrauchen.“

Dean suchte einen Parkplatz im Schatten. Heute war ein wohltuend warmer Tag Anfang Sommer. Ein leichter Wind wehte und machte die Temperaturen trotz der Sonne angenehm. Der Jahrmarkt war gut besucht, Familien mit lachenden Kindern, laute Teenager und Pärchen schoben sich an den zahllosen Ständen und Attraktionen vorbei. Castiel versuchte sich zu erinnern wann er das letzte Mal auf so einem Rummel gewesen war. Das lag schon etliche Jahre zurück. Castiel blinzelte geben die Sonne und zog seine große dunkle Sonnenbrille hervor, die er eingesteckt hatte. 

„Die steht dir.“, sagte Dean und sah ihn so intensiv an, dass er Castiel schon wieder eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte. „Aber so kann ich deine hübschen Augen gar nicht sehen.“

Ehe Castiel darauf reagieren konnte holte Dean ebenfalls eine Sonnenbrille aus seiner Hosentasche und schob sie sich auf die Nase. Castiel folgte der Bewegung und erkannte die kleinen Sommersprossen auf seinem Nasenrücken. 

„Was ist mit deinen Augen!“, meinte nun Castiel, der sich selbst dafür einen Idioten schallt, weil Dean ihm ständig Komplimente machte, er selbst aber so unruhig war und nichts heraus brachte. 

„Was soll mit denen sein?“, entgegnete Dean verschmitzt grinsend. Er wollte Castiel damit aus der Reserve locken, das war dem schwarzhaarigen schon klar. 

Castiel atmete durch. „Vielleicht ist es besser so. Wenn ich deine Augen sehe muss ich die ganze Zeit an deinen Blick denken, als du in mir warst und dann bekomm ich Lust das wiederholen.“

Dean stoppte abrupt, damit hatte er wohl nicht gerechnet. Castiel selbst wusste nicht wo der Mut zu einer solchen Aussage her gekommen war. Vielleicht lag es wirklich daran dass Dean die Sonnenbrille trug und ihn nicht direkt mit diesem Einnehmenden, dominanten Blick ansehen konnte. 

„Fuck Cas.“, murmelte er und zog den überraschten schwarzhaarigen in seiner raschen, starken Bewegung an sich und presste ihm fest die Lippen auf den Mund. Eine Zunge drängte sich fordernd gegen Castiels Lippen, der sie bereitwillig öffnete, während sich eine Hand in seine Haare schob und die andere auf seinem Hintern landete und dort fest zudrückte. Castiel keuchte in den Kuss, überwältigt von dieser plötzlichen Präsenz an sexueller Spannung die zwischen ihnen lag. Vergessen war wo sie sich befanden, der umliegende Lärm rückte in den Hintergrund. Deans Zunge in seinem Mund und die fordernden Hände auf seinem Körper waren alles, was Castiel im Augenblick noch wahrnahm. Ein Bauch kribbelte aufgeregt und ihm wurde schlagartig klar, dass er schon die ganze Zeit darauf gewartet hatte Dean wieder an sich zu spüren. 

Dean drängte sich an Castiel, genoss das Geräusch, das kleine Stöhnen, das der schwarzhaarige machte als er in seinen Mund eindrang. Er hatte sich die ganze Zeit über zurück gehalten, wollte Castiel zeigen dass er es mit diesem Date ernst meinte und nicht nur darauf aus war ihn nochmal ins Bett zu kriegen. Bei den Umständen, unter denen sie sich kennen gelernt hatten, befürchtete Dean Cas würde ihn nicht anders sehen, als jemand, mit dem man sich zum vögeln traf. 

Okay, bisher war es das auch immer für Dean gewesen. Er hatte nie eine längerfristige ernste Beziehung geführt und war zufrieden damit sich seine Befriedigung in One Night Stands oder speziellen Treffen zu holen. Doch Castiel hatte es ihm wirklich angetan. Er wollte ihn kennen lernen. Darum riss er sich jetzt auch zusammen, obwohl es in seiner Hose drückte und er Castiel am liebsten hinter die nächste Ecke gezogen und ihn gegen eine Wand gepresst hätte. Er löste den Kuss schwerfällig, leckte sich nochmal über die Lippen und schenkte Castiel ein lächeln. 

„Lass uns weiter gehen.“, bestimmte er und griff nach Castiels Hand, der sich widerstandslos weiter führen ließ. Sie liefen durch den Jahrmarkt, kauften sich gebrannte Mandeln und unterhielten sich. Castiel erfuhr das Dean als Mechaniker in Lawrence arbeitete, wo er auch wohnte und diese Sessions wirklich nur zu seinem Vergnügen machte. Auch wenn er sich dafür hatte bezahlen lassen. Der braunhaarige erzählte von seinem jüngeren Bruder Sam, über den er Gabriel kennen gelernt hatte.

„Wie hat dein Bruder eigentlich reagiert nachdem ich fort war?“, fragte Dean verschmitzt.

Castiel grinste. „Er war wirklich fertig mit den Nerven. So hab ich ihn noch nie erlebt. Ich bin mir sicher er schenkt mir nie wieder etwas zum Geburtstag.“

„Aber dir hat das Geschenk gefallen?“, fragte Dean und auch wenn Castiel seine Augen gerade nicht sehen konnte, erahnte er das freche Funkeln darin. 

Er blieb stehen, lehnte sich zu Dean hinüber, dicht an sein Ohr und flüsterte „Du gefällst mir. Und das was du mit mir getan hast auch. Ich hab die ganze Woche über daran gedacht.“ Er hauchte einen kleinen Kuss auf die Stelle unterhalb des Ohrläppchens, atmete Deans angenehmen Geruch ein und zog sich wieder zurück. Dean biss sich auf die Lippe, schob seine Sonnenbrille ein Stück tiefer und sah ihn darüber hinweg an, ein Feuer in den Augen, dass Castiel hart schlucken ließ. 

„Wenn du das nächste Mal nackt vor mir kniest, möchte ich ausführlicher hören wie gut es dir gefallen hat und was du gemacht hast, während du alleine warst und daran gedacht hast.“, knurrte Dean dunkel. Castiels Atmung beschleunigte sich aufgeregt. 

„Das nächste Mal?“, fragte er rau. Ja, er hatte auf ein weiteres Mal gehofft. In seiner Fantasie tauchten Bilder auf, mit Dingen, die Dean möglicherweise mit ihm machen konnte. Auch wenn Castiel auf diesem Gebiet keine Erfahrung hatte, ein bisschen was konnte er sich Vorstellen und das war wirklich anregend. 

„Oh ja!“, bestätigte Dean. „Aber ich befürchte ein weiteres Mal reicht nicht aus, für das, was ich alles mit dir anstellen will.“ Er schob die Sonnenbrille zurück. Castiel atmete zitternd aus, dieser Blick aus den leuchtend grünen Augen brachte ihn dazu sich sofort freiwillig vor Dean auf die Knie nieder zu lassen. 

Sie gingen weiter, kamen an einer Geisterbahn und einem Ketten Karussell vorbei. Dean hielt bei einem Schießstand an dem man Preise gewinnen konnte und fragte neckend ob er einen Teddybär haben wolle. Castiel schnaubte und schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. Dean kaufte trotzdem drei Schuss und nahm das braune, falsche Gewehr von dem Standbesitzer entgegen. 

„Die zocken einen doch nur ab.“, meinte Castiel. „Kannst du überhaupt schießen.“

Dean lachte. „Pass auf Baby, du wirst schon sehen.“ Er lehnte sich vor, setzte die langläufige Waffe an und zelte. Drei Schuss und jeder traf perfekt. Castiel war tatsächlich etwas beeindruckt. Zufrieden legte Dean das Gewehr weg und suchte sich einen Gewinn für seine getroffenen Punkte aus. 

„Mit Waffen kann ich umgehen.“, erklärte Dean lächelnd. „Ich geh regelmäßig auf den Schießstand.“ Dann wurde sein grinsen breiter, er zog Castiel näher zu sich und drückte ihm etwas in die Hand. Erst jetzt sah Castiel was er für die getroffenen Schüsse geholt hatte. Ein paar Plüschbesetzte Handschellen. „Die sind für dich Süßer. Pass gut darauf auf, die will ich beim nächsten Mal an dir ausprobieren.“, flüsterte er ihm zu und gab ihm einen Kuss. 

Castiels Hand schloss sich aufgeregt um den schwarzen, flauschigen Stoff. Klar, es waren nur Spielzeughandschellen und er könnte sie jederzeit selbst wieder aufmachen, aber die Vorstellung von Dean damit ans Bett gefesselt zu werden oder die Hände auf dem Rücken zu halten während er ihn… Castiel schluckte. Oh Fuck, er wollte das! 

„Ja, Sir. Ich werde gut darauf aufpassen.“, gab er artig zur Antwort, als Dean den Kuss löste.

Der braunhaarige stoppte überrascht in seiner Bewegung, geräuschvoll stieß er die Luft aus. „Oh Cas, du weißt nicht was du da mit mir machst.“, sagte er erregt. „Und falls doch, sollte ich dich dafür übers Knie legen.“

Castiel leckte sich über die trockene Lippe. „Wenn du es für angebracht hältst. Sir.“, sagte er vorwitzig. 

Dean unterdrückte ein stöhnen, seine Hand zuckte bei dem Gedanken sie auf diesen wunderbaren Hintern zu legen, von dem er genau wusste wie er nackt aussah. Castiel hatte wirklich den dreh raus, um ihn aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Alleine schon diese blauen Augen machten, die ihn so offen ansahen. Aber wenn er dann mit dieser tiefen Stimme auch noch solche Sachen sagte, geriet Deans Blut vollständig in Wallung. 

Dean schloss für einen Moment die Augen, verdrängte abermals das ziehen zwischen seinen Beinen und versuchte klar im Kopf zu werden, um nicht die ganze Zeit Bilder von Castiel in anrüchigen, kompromittierenden Positionen vor sich zu haben. 

Dann zog er Castiel weiter. Sie kauften sich etwas zu trinken, aßen an einem Stand etwas und gingen noch ein bisschen weiter. Der Abend brach an, die Zeit mit Dean verging wie im Flug. Castiel fühlte sich wohl bei ihm, hatte die ganze Zeit über ein Kribbeln im Bauch und diese kleinen, offenen Flirts zwischen ihnen verstärkten das Ganze noch. Es war nicht so, dass Castiel nur daran dachte wieder mit Dean ins Bett zu steigen. Nein, er war wirklich interessiert an dem braunhaarigen. 

Dean hatte eine faszinierende Persönlichkeit, fand Castiel. Ein toller Mann und zudem attraktiv. Er konnte auch lustig sein und man konnte spaß mit ihm haben, trotzdem verlor er nichts von seiner starken Ausstrahlung. Im Gegenteil. Dean musste nichts vorspielen oder erzwingen. Er war wie er war, egal ob bei der Session oder jetzt bei ihrem Date. Deshalb war es auch so wirksam und ließ Castiel so arg darauf reagieren. Er sollte Gabriel wirklich nochmal danken, denn ohne dieses Geschenk hätte er sich nie daran gewagt jemanden wie Dean anzusprechen. 

Als die Sonne anfing unter zu gehen verließen sie den Rummel. Dean fuhr mit ihm an eine ruhige Stelle des nahe gelegenen Missouri Rivers, parkte den Wagen, ließ aber die Musik laufen. Sie setzten sich auf die schwarze, glänzende Motorhaube des Impala. Dean hatte unterwegs noch zwei Bier gekauft und drückte ihm eine Flasche in die Hand. Die milde, frische Abendluft tat gut. Castiel schloss zufrieden die Augen und atmete den ein. Plötzlich spürte er Deans Hand auf seiner. Sein Kopf fuhr herum zu dem braunhaarigen, der aber geradeaus aufs Wasser sah, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Da es inzwischen dunkler geworden war trugen sie die Sonnenbrillen nicht mehr und Castiel konnte endlich wieder in diese schönen grünen Augen sehen. 

„Das war ein schöner Nachmittag.“, meinte Castiel sanft. „Danke dafür.“

Nun sah Dean ihn doch direkt an und Castiels Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer. „Das freut mich Cas.“

Sie tranken langsam ihr Bier, sahen auf das grün-blaue Wasser, auf dessen stetig fließender Oberfläche sich allmählich das Licht der ersten Sterne zeigte und redeten über alles Mögliche. Irgendwann musste Castiel eine Frage stellen, die sich schon die ganze Zeit unangenehm in seinem Hinterkopf herumschob. „Dean, wie ist es eigentlich jetzt wenn wir…naja, Daten. Deine…Diese speziellen Treffen von dir. Machst du das trotzdem?“

Kurz verdüsterte sich Deans Gesicht und Castiel befürchtete schon die Stimmung versaut zu haben, doch er musste das wissen. 

„Ich hab dir meine Nummer gegeben, ich wollte dich kennenlernen!“, sagte Dean ernst. „Denkst du ich mach das bei anderen auch so?“

Castiel senkte den Blick, wusste nicht recht was er sagen sollte, ohne dass Dean es vielleicht als Beleidigung auffasste. „Nein. Ich hoffe es zumindest nicht.“

„Hey.“, sanft schob sich eine Hand unter Castiels Kinn, drückte den Kopf nach oben, damit Dean ihn wieder richtig ansehen konnte. Er lächelte ihn zärtlich an. „Keine Treffen mit anderen, solange wir uns sehen, versprochen.“

Castiel zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Solange wir uns sehen?“, hackte er nach. 

Dean zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wer weiß wie lange du es mit mir aushältst. Ich für meinen Teil hab nicht vor, dich so schnell wieder gehen zu lassen.“

Nun lächelte auch Castiel wieder. Die Antwort war gar nicht so schlecht. 

„Ich freu mich schon auf unser drittes Date.“, sagte Dean mit einem glänzen in den Augen.

„Warum das Dritte?“, wollte Castiel wissen.

„Drittes Date bedeutet Sex.“, grinste Dean frech. Castiel konnte nicht anders und fing an zu lachen. 

„Du denkst diese konventionelle Regelung ist bei uns noch anwendbar?“, fragte er den braunhaarigen amüsiert.

„Warum nicht.“, schmunzelte Dean. „Ich meine das hier ernst. Also, die Regel lautet: Kein Sex bis zum dritten Date.“

Castiel biss sich auf die Lippe. „Was ist wenn ich nicht so lange warten kann und versuche dich zu verführen?“ Das war etwas großspurig, aber Castiel wusste wirklich nicht ob es bis dahin durchhielt, so sehr wie er auf Dean reagierte. 

Auf Deans Lippen legte sich ein Raubtierhaftes grinsen. „Du weißt was passiert wenn du dich nicht an meine Regeln hältst.“ 

„Wir sind in keiner Session.“, erinnerte ihn Castiel. „Ich muss nicht machen was du sagst.“

„Verdammt, du hast recht.“, lächelte Dean und beugte sich vor um ihn zu küssen. 

…

Dean brachte ihn nach Hause, blieb tatsächlich anständig und kam nicht zu ihm mit nach oben in die Wohnung. Einerseits bedauerte Castiel das, andererseits freute er sich weil Dean ihm zeigen wollte dass es ihm ernst war. Dafür bekam er noch einen schönen, langen Abschiedskuss. Dean versprach ihn anzurufen, um ihr zweites Date auszumachen. Castiel freute sich schon darauf. 

Oben in seiner Wohnung zog er die Handschellen aus seiner hinteren Hosentasche und legte sie grinsend auf seinem Nachttisch im Schlafzimmer ab. Darauf freute er sich auch schon.

…

 

xxx

 

Nur einen Tag später klingelte Castiels Telefon. Dean rief an um zweites Date mit ihm auszumachen. Unter der Woche hatte Castiel viel Arbeit im Büro, weshalb sie sich für nächsten Freitag verabredeten. 

Am Mittwochmittag klingelte auf einmal Castiels Telefon und er befürchtete schon Dean wolle absagen, als er die Nummer des braunhaarigen auf seinem Display las. 

„Hallo Dean.“

„Hey Cas.“, antwortete Dean fröhlich am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Wie geht’s dir so?“

„Ähm gut. Und dir?“, fragte Castiel etwas irritiert über den Grund des Anrufs. 

„Super. Was machst du gerade?“

Wie als ob er sich erst wieder orientieren müsste schaute sich Castiel kurz um. Vor ihm die breite, doppelte Glastür seines Büros und der breite Schreibtisch hinter dem er gerade saß. Ihm gegenüber zwei unbesetzte braune Ledersessel. Auf seinem Tisch stapelten sich Unterlagen und Akten, über der Monitor zu seiner Rechten flackerte eine Zahlentabelle. „Ich bin im Büro. Was machst du? Bist du nicht arbeiten?“

„Ich mach gerade Pause.“, informierte ihn Dean. „Was hast du an?“

„Was?“, stieß Castiel aus und hätte fast seine Kaffeetasse umgeschüttet, gegen die er in einer überraschten Bewegung gestoßen war. „Warum willst du das wissen?“

„Ich möchte mir dich nur vorstellen, wenn ich dich schon nicht wirklich sehen kann.“, antwortete Dean harmlos, doch der Klang seiner Stimme strafte ihn Lügen. Castiel schluckte. 

„Einfach einen Anzug.“, erwiderte er so neutral wie möglich.

„Welche Farbe hat er?“

„Dean…was wird das?“, fragte er zögerlich.

„Nichts. Sag schon!“, forderte Dean.

Castiel atmete tief durch. „Blauer Anzug, weißes Hemd.“, hielt er sich kurz.

„Mit Krawatte oder ohne?“, bohrte Dean genauer nach. 

Castiel drehte sich in seinem breiten Bürostuhl etwas zur Seite, damit man sein Gesicht von draußen auf dem Flur, wo seine Sekretärin saß, nicht gleich sehen konnte. „Mit Krawatte.“

Dean brummte dunkel. „Hm, ich mag Krawatten an dir.“

Castiel leckte sich über die trockene Lippe. „Ach ja?“ 

„Ja.“, antwortete Dean rau. „Erinnerst du dich noch daran wie sich der Stoff um deine Handgelenke angefühlt hat?“

Castiel zog scharf die Luft ein. Augenblicklich war die Erinnerung zurück und das damit verbundene Gefühl. Nicht nur seinen gefesselten Händen, sondern auch alles andere. Ergeben schloss er die Augen.

„Cas?“, sagte Deans Stimme nachdrücklich. 

„Ja.“, krächzte Castiel und räusperte sich. „Ja, ich erinnere mich.“

„Sag mir was du dir gerade dabei vorstellst!“, forderte er. 

„Dean ich bin im Büro!“, flüsterte Castiel ins Telefon, als ob er belauscht werden könnte.

Dean lachte dunkel. „Stellst du dir vor wie du vor mir gekniet hast?“, fragte er provokant. 

„Dean!“, zischte Castiel eindringlich. Er war hier mitten bei der Arbeit, er konnte doch jetzt nicht an so etwas denken.

„Ich stell es mir vor.“, sagte Dean verschwörerisch. „Wie du mich von unten angesehen hast, mit deinen schönen blauen Augen. Und wie dein Mund…“

Castiel stieß zitternd den Atem aus und drückte sich das Telefon gegen die Brust, um nichts davon zu hören. Er spürte schon ein Ziehen zwischen seinen Beinen, er konnte doch jetzt hier nicht mit einer Erektion sitzen! Nach ein paar Sekunden Verschnaufpause nahm er den Hörer wieder ans Ohr.

„Hast du mir zugehört Cas?“, verlangte Dean zu wissen. Mist! Wie konnte er das ahnen? 

„Ich…ähm.“, Castiel wusste einfach nicht was er sagen sollte. 

„Ich hab dich etwas gefragt!“, sagte Dean streng. 

„Nicht ganz, nein.“, gab Castiel zu. „Ich…es tut mir leid.“ Er wusste nicht wo es her kam, aber er hatte das Gefühl sich entschuldigen zu müssen. Das waren Dean und dieser Ton, mit dem er sprach. Es löste ein aufregendes Kribbeln in Castiel aus und das, obwohl sie gerade bloß Telefonierten. Er sah Dean vor sich, mit seinem überlegenen, herrischen Blick und seiner dominanten Aura und schaffte es nun doch nicht mehr seine aufkommende Erregung zu unterdrücken.

„Das ist aber gar nicht brav.“, sagte Dean so ruhig, dass es bedrohlicher war, als wenn er laut geworden wäre.

„Ja, Sir. Es kommt nicht wieder vor.“, beeilte sich Castiel zu sagen und biss sich auf die Lippe, während seine freie linke Hand in seinem Schritt landete und flach gegen die feste Beule presste. 

„Cas?“

„Ja?“

„Bist du hart?“, wollte Dean direkt wissen. „Ist dein Schwanz hart wegen unserem Gespräch?“

Castiel keuchte verhalten, presste seine Hand fester in seinen Schritt und umklammerte das Telefon. „Ja, Sir, das bin ich.“, gestand er. 

„Wie unanständig von dir.“, sagte Dean amüsiert. Doch auch aus seiner Stimme war die Erregung zu hören. „Böser Junge, Cas.“

Castiel rieb über seine Hose, die er jetzt nur zu gerne geöffnet und sich Erleichterung verschafft hätte. 

„Was tust du?“, wollte Dean wissen. „Sag es mir!“

„Ich…“, Castiel unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. „Ich fasse mich an.“

„Wo?“ Verdammt, Dean wusste doch genau was er tat. Trotzdem antwortete Castiel. „Ich habe meine Hand auf meinem Schwanz und denke an dich. An die Dinge, die du mit mir gemacht hast. Ich…“, nun stöhnte er doch in den Hörer. 

„Cas!“

„Ja?“

„Ich will dass du jetzt deine Hose öffnest und es dir selbst machst!“, forderte Dean.

„Was?“, Castiel blinzelte ein paar Mal um das zu verarbeiten. Es war eine Sache sich in den Schritt zu fassen, aber dann gleich wirklich… „Das geht nicht. Das kann ich nicht machen.“

„Warum nicht?“, fragte Dean ernst.

„Ich bin im Büro!“, wiederholte Castiel nochmal was er davor schon gesagt hatte.

Nun lachte Dean wieder. Ein dunkles, gefährliches Lachen. „Das ist mir egal. Ich will hören wie du kommst!“, forderte er. „Mach deine Hose auf, hol deinen Schwanz raus und besorg es dir!“

Castiels Hand zitterte leicht als er den Knopf seiner Anzughose öffnete und den Reisverschloss zog. Er drehte sich in seinem Stuhl noch weiter zur Seite, hoffte niemand würde stören. Zum Glück konnte er sicher sein, dass niemand sein Büro betrat ohne sich vorher bei seiner Sekretärin anzumelden und diese würde ihm über die Sprechanlage Bescheid geben, aber dennoch… 

Er zog die Hose gerade so weit herunter, um sein Glied zu befreien. Es tat so gut es aus der engen Hose zu holen. Castiel hielt sich nicht mit Spielen auf, er umschloss seine Erektion und fing hart und schnell an zu pumpen. Sein Kopf fiel in den Nacken, er kniff die Augen zusammen, stellte sich Dean vor, der dabei vor ihm stand und ihn mit stechendem Blick aus grünen Augen beobachtete. Ihm war heiß, seine Mitte pochte und seine Atmung ging schneller. Er biss sich auf die Lippe, um nicht laut zu stöhnen, rieb sich schneller und fing an mit dem Becken in seine Hand vorzustoßen. 

„Du hörst dich toll an. Mach weiter.“, drang Deans Stimme an sein Ohr, die durch seinen Körper vibrierte. Castiel drückte fester zu, fuhr schneller mit der Hand an seinem Schaft entlang, während Dean ihm versaute Dinge zuflüsterte. Als Castiel kam keuchte er Deans Namen und biss sich gleich darauf wieder fest auf die Lippe, um möglichst still zu sein. Sperma lief über seine Hand und tropfte auf die Hose seines Anzugs. Irgendwie musste er diese Spuren unauffällig beseitigen. Doch darüber machte er sich jetzt noch keine Gedanken. Schwer Atmend hing er in seinem Lehnsessel, sein Herz beruhigte sich langsam wieder, während die befriedigenden Nachwellen seinen Körper durchliefen.

„Das hast du gut gemacht Cas. Hat sich geil angehört.“, erklang Deans Stimme, doch Castiel schaffte es nicht darauf zu antworten. „War nett mit dir zu telefonieren. Wir sehn‘ uns Freitag. Ich hol dich dann wieder ab.“ Dann legte er auf. 

Shit, was bitte was das gewesen? Castiel versuchte sich zu sammeln. Suchte ein Taschentuch, fand Glücklicherweise eine Packung und wischte die Spuren daran ab. Schnell war wieder alles in der Hose verstaut und diese geschlossen. Trotzdem wartete er noch einige Minuten, bis er sich aus seinem Büro traute, um auf die Toilette zu gehen und sich dort wieder frisch zu machen. Er spritzte sich eine Hand voll kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und versuchte zu verstehen wie es dazu hatte kommen können. Dean hatte eine unglaubliche Wirkung auf ihn. Und, verdammt, er wollte mehr davon!

 

…

 

Freitags, bei ihrem zweiten Date, verhielt sich Dean als hätte es den Anruf zwischendurch nicht gegeben. Er war charmant, hielt sich bei zweideutigen Anspielungen zurück und erreichte dadurch nur, dass Castiel umso mehr daran dachte. Selbst beim Abschiedskuss ging Dean nicht weiter, hielt Castiel nur fest, die Hände auf seiner Hüfte und eine zärtliche Zunge zwischen seinen Lippen. 

Doch gerade als Castiel sich zum Gehen umdrehen wollte, hielt Dean ihn fest, zog ihn nochmal zurück, brachte seine Lippen so dicht an das Ohr des schwarzhaarigen das er die Bewegung darauf spüren konnte und flüsterte „Ich hab unser Gespräch diese Woche sehr genossen. Das sollten wir bei Gelegenheit wiederholen.“ 

Dean gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf den Hals, der bei Castiel einen Schauer auslöste. Als sich der braunhaarige grinsend zurückzog, bemerkte Castiel wie er die Luft angehalten hatte und atmete zitternd aus. 

„Ich ruf dich an.“, versprach Dean, zwinkerte ihm zu und stieg in das glänzende schwarze Auto. Castiel stand da, mit klopfendem Herzen und wusste, dass er von nun bei jedem Anruf des braunhaarigen an nichts anderes würde denken können, als an ihr Gespräch von Mittwoch.

 

…

 

Das Dritte Date folgte bald und schon beim Gedanken daran verknotete sich Castiels Bauch vor Aufregung. Drittes Date bedeutet Sex. Am kommenden Samstagabend wollte er Dean abholen, doch das war ein Punkt der für Dean nicht verhandelbar war. Er würde fahren und ihn wieder in seinem Impala abholen kommen. Castiel stimmte zu, denn Dean in diesem Auto zu sehen bot einen heißen Anblick. 

Dean wartete wieder unten auf ihn, vor dem Haus, wie auch schon die letzten beiden male. Castiels Wohnung hatte einen Lift und schon während er hinunter fuhr und sich vorstellte, wie der braunhaarige lässig gegen das schwarze Auto gelehnt da stand und ihm zulächelte, spürte Castiel ein nervöses Ziehen durch seinen Körper fahren. 

Die Tür ging auf und, oh shit, Dean sah heute wirklich umwerfend aus, in der dunklen Jeans, dem weißen Shirt und der schwarzen Lederjacke. Irgendwie noch schärfer als sonst. Das musste an dem Leder liegen, nicht daran, dass Castiel sich fragte ob sie am Ende des Abends Sex haben würden. Nein, daran lag es ganz sicher nicht! Ob Dean sich noch an die Handschellen von dem Rummel erinnerte? Castiel gab sich selbst eine Mentale Ohrfeige und atmete tief durch. 

Dean kam lächelnd auf ihn zu, sein Blick wanderte über Castiels Körper, er konnte es fast fühlen. „Hey Cas.“, begrüßte er ihn und zog ihn zu einem Kuss heran. Hm, wie hatte Castiel diese Lippen vermisst. Dieser feste druck und Deans Geschmack in seinem Mund. Hmm. Doch viel zu schnell verschwanden sie wieder. 

Noch einmal wanderten Deans Augen über Castiel. „Du siehst toll aus.“ Castiel hatte sich an das Kompliment von Dean erinnert, als das blaue Hemd getragen hatte. Deshalb war seine Wahl heute auf eine dunkelblaue Weste gefallen, die er über einem weißen Hemd und einer farblich passenden Hose trug. Anscheinend hatte er damit richtig gelegen, so wie Dean ihn ansah. 

„Hallo Dean.“, erwiderte er ihm und stahl sich noch einen kleinen Kuss. „Was haben wir heute vor?“

Dean lächelte breit. „Drittes Date Sachen“, sagte er verschmitzt. Castiels Herz schlug augenblicklich schneller, weil er schon wieder daran dachte was später noch passieren könnte. Doch Dean ergänzte seine Aussage. „Ganz Typisch zuerst Essen gehen, dann Kino. Wie es sich für ein anständiges Date gehört.“

„Anständig.“, replizierte Castiel das Wort, das ihn irgendwie störte. 

„Ja.“, grinste Dean. „Oder hast du ein Problem damit anständig zu bleiben?“ Seine Stimme war eine Oktave dunkler, in seinen Augen lag ein stechen und beides schoss Castiel direkt unter die Haut. Wieder atmete er durch.

„Ganz und gar nicht.“, sagte er fester, als er sich selbst zugetraut hatte. „Wenn du es durchziehen willst, dann haben wir ein anständiges Date, das jeder Gesellschaftlichen Konvention entspricht.“

„Vielleicht doch nicht ganz jeder. Aber für den Anfang…Komm, lass und fahren.“ Er legte Castiel locker eine Hand auf den Unteren Rücken und schob ihn sanft Richtung Auto. Castiel konnte durch den dünnen Stoff seiner Kleidung spüren wie warm sie war und wie Deans Finger beim ersten Kontakt, so dicht an seinem Steißbein, leicht zuckten.

In Deans Impala startete, nebst dem Motor, auch wie immer laute Rockmusik. Castiel sah ihm gerne zu wie er am Steuer saß, den stechenden Blick auf die Straße gerichtete und eine lässige Haltung, als würde mit dem Wagen verschmelzen, der so gut zu seinem Besitzer passte. Der Motor brummte wild, Castiels Herz schlug im Einklang mit dem Bass von Black Sabbath's Neon Knights und gottverdammt, er wusste nicht wie er diesen Abend überstehen sollte, weil er jetzt schon hart war. 

Möglichst unauffällig rutschte er auf dem glatten Sitzpolster hin und her und hoffte Dean würde es nicht bemerken. Er wollte sich auch zusammen reisen, anständig benehmen und ihr Date genießen.

„Ich hoffe du magst Italienisch.“, sagte Dean und lenkte Castiel damit ab. 

„Ja. Italienisch klingt gut.“ Die Frage war ob er überhaupt einen Bissen herunter brachte, so aufgeregt, wie es gerade in seinem Magen zog. Verdammt, sie hatten doch schon zwei Dates gehabt und diese Nacht davor. Komm schon, reis dich zusammen, schallt sich Castiel in Gedanken. 

Sie kamen an einem kleinen Lokal an. Von außen machte es nicht viel her, doch Dean versprach ihm die Pizza wäre fantastisch. Der Innenraum war Rustikal, kleine quadratische Tische und Stühle aus dunklem gemaserten Holz standen auf einer Seite mit Fenstern, auf deren Sims unterschiedliche Antike Öllampen auf Dekoration standen. Auf der anderen Seite gab es einen Offenen Bereich, nur durch eine lange steinerne Theke getrennt, in dem man einem Pizzabäcker bei der Arbeit zusehen konnte. Feuer knisterte im Inneren eines Überdimensionalen Holzofens, in dem die Pizzen gebacken wurden. Es duftete wunderbar und Castiel merkte doch, wie ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammen lief. 

Etwas weiter hinten, an einem zweier Tisch, nahmen sie Platz.   
„Du siehst heute wirklich verdammt gut aus.“, lächelte Dean und lehnte sich auf den Unterarmen etwas am Tisch vor. 

„Danke. Du auch.“, stammelte Castiel, dem gerade schon wieder auffiel, dass er selbst Dean zwar immer anstarrte, aber zu selten sagte wie attraktiv er ihn fand. 

Ein Kellner kam um ihre Bestellung aufzunehmen. Dean behielt Recht, die Pizza schmecke wirklich ausgezeichnet. Der braunhaarige trank ein Bier dazu, worüber Castiel belustigt den Kopf schüttelte. Er selbst hielt sich lieber an ein Glas Rotwein. Dean legte keinen Wert auf Kulinarische Etikette. Für ihn waren Pizza, Burger und Fritten das Highlight auf jeder Speisekarte. Warum sollte er sich darum scheren was andere davon dachten? Castiel mochte, dass Dean in jeder Situation so authentisch war und nie verstellt wirkte. 

Castiel schaffte seine Pizza nicht, obwohl sie wirklich lecker war, aber er war immer noch zu aufgewühlt. Dean schielte immer wieder auf seinen Teller, bis Castiel ihm lächelnd das letzte Stück Pizza zu schob. 

Auf dem Weg zum Auto zog Dean Castiel kurz an sich, um ihn kurz zu küssen. Danach fuhren sie ins Kino. Dean überließ Castiel der Wahl des Films und war sichtlich froh darüber, dass der schwarzhaarige keine Liebesschnulze oder Komödie, sondern einen Actionfilm wählte. 

Sie kauften sich Popcorn, Dean sogar noch eine Portion Nachos, obwohl er so viel Pizza gegessen hatte. Wo futterte er das nur hin? Seinem Körper sah man es ihm nicht an.

 

Der Film war vorbei. Dean hatte ihm währenddessen eine Hand aufs Knie gelegt, sonst nichts, ihn damit aber mehr als nur nervös gemacht.

Vor Castiels Haus angekommen stieg Dean mit aus und zog den schwarzhaarigen an sich. Seine Lippen fanden Castiels, wilder und forscher als bei allen Küssen, die diesem heute Abend voran gegangen waren. Castiel stöhnte, als er spürte wie Dean nach hinten gegen das Auto drängte, die Hände in seine Haare schob und ihm ein Knie zwischen die Beine drängte. 

„Willst das ich mit rauf komme?“, fragte Dean heißer. Castiel konnte nur nicken und Dean weiter küssen. Sein Magen hüpfte vor Aufregung, sein Herz flatterte wild in seiner Brust.

Oben in der Wohnung zog Castiel Dean direkt ins Schlafzimmer. Dean grinste, Castiel wurde leicht rot, weil es so offensichtlich war was er wollte. 

„Hast du gut auf die Handschellen aufgepasst, so wie ich es gesagt habe?“, fragte Dean mit einem dunklen grollen in der Stimme.

„Ja, Sir, das hab ich.“, gab Castiel kratzig zurück.

„Willst du, dass ich sie benutze?“, verlangte Dean zu wissen. „Soll ich dir damit die Hände auf dem Rücken fesseln, während du deinen hübschen Mund für mich auf machst?“, raunte der dunkel, mit einem heißen leuchten in den grünen Augen, dass Castiel ganz zittrig werden ließ vor Vorfreude.

„Ja, bitte Dean.“, antwortete Castiel.

Dean grinste zufrieden, streichelte Castiel sanft über die Wange. „Dann wirst du dich jetzt ausziehen, dich hin knien und meinen Schwanz lutschen, bis ich in deinem Mund komme. Wenn du es gut machst, revanchiere ich mich vielleicht bei dir. Danach werde ich dich ficken. Lang und hart. Von hinten. Wie klingt das für dich?“

„Sehr gut!“, keuchte Castiel und spürte schon wie sich seine Erektion von innen gegen seine Hose presste.

„Du kennst dein Safeword?“

„Porgatory.“, erwiderte Castiel sofort.

Dean lächelte. „Gut. Dann starten wir und ich erinnere dich an die Farben Grün – Gelb – Rot.“, erklärte Dean. „Es gelten dieselben Regeln wie beim letzten Mal: du sprichst nur mit Erlaubnis, du fasst dich nicht selbst an und du darfst erst kommen wenn ich es dir erlaube! Die Strafe für einen Verstoß erhöhe ich auf fünf Schläge, weil du jetzt schon etwas Erfahrung damit hast. Hast du verstanden?“

„Ja. Sir.“, sagte Castiel gehorsam und biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Wie ist deine Farbe?“, fragte Dean, um sich zu vergewissern das alles okay für Castiel war und er sich damit wohl fühlte.

„Grün.“, antwortete Castiel sofort.

Dean streichelte ihm nochmal über die Wange, lächelte ihn liebevoll an. „Das freut mich.“, sagte er zärtlich. „Du bist toll Cas. Wirklich etwas Besonderes.“ Er küsste ihn und Castiels Herz machte einen Sprung, so gefühlvoll und innig wie sich Deans Lippen an seine schmiegten. Der Kuss dauerte lange, ging tief und setzte alle möglichen Gefühle in Castiel frei, der sich an Dean fest hielt. Dean kraulte seinen Nacken, streichelte seinen Rücken und saugte dabei sanft an seiner Unterlippe. 

„Okay.“, sagte Dean heißer, als sie sich wieder lösten. „Dann zieh dich jetzt aus!“, vordere Dean und trat einen Schritt zurück. Castiel sah ihm direkt in die Augen, als er als erstes begann sich seine Weste aufzuknöpfen…

 

Tbc…

 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t0eQL5R3bw4  
* Jace Everett – Bad Things


	4. Teil 4

Teil 4

 

Die dunkelblaue Weste fiel von seinen Schultern. Danach öffnete Castiel die Knöpfe deines weißen Hemds. Er tat es langsam, da er wusste dass Dean es so mochte. Castiel war nervös, ja, doch nicht so wie bei ihrem ersten Mal. Heute war es die Vorfreude, die sein Inneres in Aufruhr versetzte. 

Der Stoff raschelte leise, als das Kleidungsstück seinen Körper verließ. Deans Blick verfolgte jede Bewegung ganz genau. Er leckte sich über die Lippe während Castiels Hände sich daran machten den Knopf und den Zipp der Hose zu öffnen. 

Castiel sah auch in Deans Augen den Hunger, den er selbst empfand. Es ließ ihn mutiger werden. Mit einem lasziven Blick aus den blauen Augen, schob er Stück für Stück die Hose tiefer, streifte sie quälend langsam über seinen Hintern und die Beine Hinab. Unter seiner Unterwäsche konnte man deutlich erkennen wie erregt er bereits war. Castiel machte keine Anstalten es zu verbergen. Vielmehr machte er Dean extra darauf aufmerksam, indem er seine Unterwäsche zuerst vorne herunter zog und danach über seinen Hintern.

Deans Mundwinkel zuckte. „Cas, ich hab den Eindruck du provozierst mich.“, raunzte er ihm zu.

„Nein Sir.“, antwortete Castiel harmlos. Er sank auf die Knie, so wie Dean es beim letzten Mal angeordnet hatte, nahm die Hände auf den Rücken und senkte den Kopf, damit Dean nicht sah wie er versuchte ein grinsen zu unterdrücken.

Falls Dean es doch sah, ließ er es ihm durchgehen. Die grünen Augen sahen zufrieden dabei zu wie Castiel sich vor ihm in diese demütige Haltung begab. Auch Dean war aufgeregt, obwohl er es nicht zeigte. Es war nun drei Wochen her seit er Castiel kennen gelernt hatte. Zuerst hatte er angenommen er würde nur eine Nacht lang seinen Spaß mit dem hübschen schwarzhaarigen Mann haben, doch schon am ersten Abend hatte sich alles geändert. Castiels Art verdrehte Dean den Kopf, wie er es zuvor nicht gekannt hatte. Er brachte ihn soweit seine Selbstkontrolle und seine eigenen Regeln zu ignorieren, was ihm bei einer Session sonst nie passiert war. Er musste ihn einfach wieder sehen. Bei ihren Dates hatte er Cas auch auf anderer Ebene kennen lernen dürfen und war nur noch faszinierter von ihm. 

Nach dem ersten Treffen auf dem Jahrmarkt fuhr er mit Herzklopfen nach Hause. Er wäre so gerne mit Castiel nach oben gekommen, aber er wollte ihm zeigen dass es für ihn nicht nur um Sex ging. Trotzdem konnte er sich nicht zurück halten und rief den schwarzhaarigen nur wenige Tage später im Büro an, um ihn ein bisschen zu reizen und ihn wieder Stöhnen hören zu können. Und, fuck, Castiel hatte so gut darauf reagiert. 

Nach dem zweiten Treffen wusste Dean er würde Castiel nie wieder aus seinem Kopf bekommen. Und jetzt kniete er hier vor ihm, wollte tatsächlich dass Dean wieder eine Session mit ihm hatte. Deans Bauch kribbelte aufgeregt. Klar, auch normaler Sex konnte toll sein, aber so gab es ihm einfach den letzten Kick. Er hätte Castiel niemals gezwungen oder damit bedrängt es wieder zu tun, denn der schwarzhaarige hatte eigentlich nichts mit alldem zu tun. Aber er reagierte von Anfang an so positiv darauf, machte sogar von sich aus Andeutungen und kniete nun freiwillig und bereitwillig vor ihm. 

Dean zog sich gemächlich selbst aus, spürte Castiels Blicke auf sich, die seine freigelegte Haut abtasteten. Ganz besonders intensiv wurde es, als Dean seine Hose und letztendlich auch die Unterwäsche abstreifte. 

Dean griff provokativ nach seiner Erektion, fuhr mit den Fingern langsam und genießend daran auf und ab. Castiel leckte sich über die Lippe und Dean hatte das Gefühl als würde es ihn um den Verstand bringen. Castiels Blick war so heiß und intensiv, so voller Lust… Dean rieb ein bisschen schneller über seinen Penis, keuchte und sah Cas direkt in die Augen. Der schwarzhaarige kaute auf seiner Lippe, sah aus als wolle er etwas sagen, hielt es aber brav zurück. 

„Erinnerst du dich an unser spezielles Telefonat?“, fragte Dean heißer. Castiel nickte.

„Was hast du dir vorstellt als du deinen Schwanz in der Hand hattest?“, verlangte er zu wissen. „Sag mir an was du gedacht hast.“

Castiels Herz klopfte nervös. „Ich hab an dich gedacht.“

Dean lächelte daraufhin. „Was war es genau? Was hab ich mit dir gemacht?“

„Du…Ich hab mir vorstellst du wärst bei mir und siehst mir dabei zu wie ich mich anfasse.“, gestand Castiel. „Ich hab daran gedacht was du mit mir gemacht hast bei unserem ersten Mal. Wie ich dich im Mund hatte und wie du geschmeckt hast.“

„Oh Fuck.“, stöhnte Dean erhitzt und fuhr mit dem Daumen über seiner Erektion, verrieb die ersten Tropfen, die sich an der Spitze sammelten. „Willst du mich wieder schmecken?“

„Ja, bitte!“, stieß Castiel mit zittrigem Atem aus. „Bitte lass mich dir den Schwanz lutschen. Bitte, Dean, komm in meinem Mund damit ich dich schmecken kann.“

Deans Blick verklärte sich. Castiels Stimme war so rau und tief und voller Lust, dass er ihn am liebsten sofort an den Haaren gepackt und in seinen Mund gestoßen hätte. Doch das würde die Hälfte des Spaßes nehmen. Zudem hatte er Cas etwas anderes versprochen. Also biss er sich fest auf die Lippe, um sich durch den leichten Schmerz von der unbedachten Handlung abzulenken. Stattdessen ging er zum Nachttisch, um sich von dort die Handschellen zu holen. 

Das Metall klickte verheißungsvoll um Castiels Handgelenke. Der Stoff war weich und angenehm. Dean schloss sie nicht zu eng. 

„Wie ist deine Farbe?“, fragte der braunhaarige, nachdem er die Fesseln angelegt hatte und vor ihn getreten war. Castiel sah lächelnd zu ihm auf. „Grün.“

Dean streichelte ihm durch die Haare, über die Wange, bis zum Mund. „Mach auf.“, verlangte er und drückte zur Verdeutlichung mit zwei Fingern dagegen. Castiel gab nach, stupste mit der Zungenspitze die Fingerkuppen an, um ihn zu necken.

Dean brummte. „Du bist wirklich scharf drauf mir einen zu blasen, hm?“, sagte er und zog die Finger zurück.

Dean stand direkt vor Cas, der Mund des schwarzhaarigen nur Zentimeter von seinem Schritt entfernt. „Ja Sir.“, gab Castiel zur Antwort. Verdammt, so kannte er sich selbst gar nicht. So scharf darauf seinen Mund zu benutzen, gierig nach Deans Penis. Nach allem von ihm. Er würde ihn so gerne anfassen, aber es hatte auch seinen Reiz ihn nur mit dem Mund berühren zu dürfen.

„Worauf wartest du dann noch.“, sagte Dean kratzig und wies auf seine Mitte. Castiel rutschte auf den Knien näher, um das letzte bisschen Abstand zu überbrücken. Er sah zu Dean auf, der lächelnd, mit gerecktem Kinn vor ihm stand. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen, als Castiel die Lippen öffnete, um sie saugend um seine Mitte zu schließen. 

Deans Kopf fiel in den Nacken, er schob die Hände in die schwarzen Haare des Mannes vor sich. „Fuck Cas, ja.“, keuchte er und genoss die feuchte Hitze um sein Glied. Castiels Lippen glitten über seine Härte, eine vorwitzige Zunge neckte die Spitze. Deans gesamter Unterleib kribbelte, Castiel stöhnte gedämpft um seine Mitte, saugte fester. Dean keuchte, atmete hektischer. 

Sein Kopf fiel wieder nach vorne, traf auf glänzende blaue Auge. „Du machst das so gut Baby. So ein guter Mund.“, sagte Dean abgehackt. Dieser Anblick von Cas vor sich war einfach wunderbar. Er kraulte seinen Nacken, zog ihn sanft näher 

Castiel sah zu Dean auf, spürte das pochen in seinem Mund, hatte den leicht salzigen Geschmack auf seiner Zunge und wusste Dean würde nicht mehr lange brauchen. Er verstärkte seine Bemühungen, leckte mit der Zunge den Schaft entlang, nur um sich danach wieder an der Spitze festzusaugen. 

Zwischen seinen eigenen Beinen zog es heftig, er spürte selbst wie die Spitze seiner Erektion feucht wurde von den Lusttropfen, die sich darauf sammelten. Zu gerne hätte er sich selbst angefasst, während er es Dean machte. Doch die Handschellen und Deans Verbot hinderten ihn daran. 

Deans Hüfte zuckte, die Hände gruben sich fester in sein Haar, zogen daran. Dean stöhnte dunkel, sah ihn mit halb geschlossenen Lustverschleierten Augen und ergoss sich schubweise in seinem Mund. Castiel machte weiter, brachte Dean durch seinen Orgasmus, gefesselt von dem erregenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des braunhaarigen. Dafür würde er immer wieder vor Dean in die Knie gehen. 

Dean hielt noch einen Moment inne, überwältigt von den Empfindungen die auf ihn einstürmten und seinen Körper durchliefen. Castiel entließ ihn mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch aus seinem Mund. 

„Das war verdammt gut. Du sieht so geil aus mit meinem Schwanz im Mund.“, sagte Dean sanft. Er streichelte ihm wie zuvor über die Wange, über die getöteten Lippen und dann weiter zu seinem Kinn. Mit festem Griff hielt er es gefangen, beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und gab ihm einen tiefen Kuss. Dass er sich selbst dabei auf Castiels Zunge schmecken konnte schien Dean nicht zu stören. Er löste den Kuss, sah ihm liebevoll in die Augen, mit so viel Gefühl, das Castiel ganz warm in der Brust wurde und sein Herz zu flattern begann. 

„Du bist toll Cas.“, flüsterte Dean, küsste ihn noch einmal, nur flüchtig und erhob sich wieder. „Steh auf. Dann setz dich auf die Bettkante.“ 

Castiel kam der Aufforderung nach, stemmte sich mit den Beinen hoch und ging hinüber zu dem breiten Bett, mit der zurückgeschlagenen dunkelblauen Decke und setzte sich auf das weiße Lacken. Er war tatsächlich erstaunt, als Dean zu ihm kam, seine Beine auseinander drückte und sich kommentarlos vor ihm auf den Boden kniete. Die warmen, rauen Hände des braunhaarigen lagen auf Castiels Knien. 

Dean musste die Überraschung in seinem Blick sehen. „Ich glaube du hast dir eine Belohnung verdient.“, grinste er vorwitzig und sah mit frech funkelnden Augen zu ihm auf. 

Die Hände streichelten weiter Richtung Mitte. Leider nur ganz langsam, viel zu langsam… Castiels Penis zuckte verlangend, das Ziehen in seinen Lenden wurde stärker. Dean schaffte es genauso stark und herrisch auszusehen, wie als ob er vor ihm stehen würde. Diese Augen - Castiel schluckte. Dieser Blick ließ ihn unruhig werden, brachte seinen Bauch dazu sich vor Aufregung zu verknoten. Die Hände wanderten höher. Oh Bitte. Er biss sich auf die Zunge um es nicht laut zu sagen.

Dean sah aus als würde er wissen was in Castiel vor sich ging. Direkt vor seiner Mitte hielten die Finger an. Die Muskeln in Castiels Oberschenkel zuckten nervös. „Du warst sehr brav Cas.“, lobte Dean mit dunkler Stimme. „Was willst du? Soll ich deinen Schwanz lutschen?“

Castiel glaubte er müsse platzen vor Erregung. Dean kitzelte eine Seite in ihm hervor, die er selbst in diesem Ausmaß bisher nicht gekannt hatte. Eine Seite, der es gefiel so dominiert zu werden, sich fallen zu lassen und Dean anzuvertrauen. Und die ihn dazu brachte diese schmutzigen Worte zu sagen, die plötzlich über seine Lippen kamen. „Verdammt ja! Bitte Dean, Sir, bitte. Ich brauche dich, deinen Mund. Nimm meinen Schwanz in den Mund.“

In Deans Augen glänzte Schalck. „Es hört sich so gut an wenn du darum bittest.“, sagte er. „Versprichst du heute Abend auch weiterhin ein braver Junge für mich zu sein, wie bisher?“

„Ja Sir, das werde ich.“, antwortete Castiel. „Bitte, bitte…“

Dean beugte sich vor, Castiel spürte den warmen Atem auf seiner spitze. Dean öffnete den Mund, diesen schön geschwungenen, verführerischen Mund. Castiels Atmung ging schneller, sein Becken wollte nach vorne rucken, doch er hielt sich zurück.

„Vergiss die Regeln nicht.“, mahnte Dean eindringlich. „Nicht sprechen. Kein Orgasmus ohne meine Erlaubnis. Fünf Schläge als Strafe, wenn du dich nicht daran hältst!“

Castiel schluckte, nickte. Er wollte sich daran halten. 

„Deine Farbe?“, wollte Dean wissen.

„Grün.“, antworte er.

Endlich, oh verdammt endlich, schloss sich Deans Mund um seine Mitte. Castiel fühlte sich als würde sein Körper in Flammen stehen, jeder Gedanke war mit einem Schlag ausradiert. Da waren nur noch Deans Lippen, die feuchte Zunge, seine grünen Augen. Das letzte bisschen Konzentration das ihm noch blieb, verwendete Castiel darauf nicht laut heraus zu schreien wie toll es sich anfühlte oder das Dean schneller machen sollte.

Deans saugte nur sanft an seinem Glied, glitt mit der Zunge neckend darüber und umkreiste die Spitze. Unter anderen Umständen wäre das zu wenig um dadurch zu kommen. Doch Castiel war von dem ganzen Abend schon so überreizt, dass er trotzdem spürte wie die Hitze und der Druck in seinem Unterleib zunahmen. Er wandt sich sitzend auf dem Bett, konnte sich nicht nach hinten lehnen weil seine Hände gefesselt waren. Dean hielt seine Hüfte fest, sodass auch hier keine Möglichkeit zur freien Bewegung bestand. Er war voll und ganz Deans Tun ausgeliefert. 

Oh shit, er spürte das pochen zwischen seinen Beinen stärker werden. Dean nahm in tief in den Mund, lutschte sanft und intensiv an ihm. Oh shit, nein, noch nicht… Castiels Hände verkrampften sich. Er hätte versuchen können die Beine zu schließen, Dean weg zu drücken und so zu verhindern was gleich geschehen würde. Ihm irgendwie ein Zeichen geben dass er es gleich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Doch es war einfach zu gut. Er wollte es, brauchte es, konnte es nicht mehr aufhalten. 

„Fuck, Dean, ich…“, keuchte er überwältigt. Es ging in ein tiefes Stöhnen über und Castiel kam. Sein Körper bebte, wurde von einer befreienden Welle überrollt, als er sich in Deans Mund ergoss und den Kopf in den Nacken warf. Dean hörte nicht auf bis er fertig war. 

Doch gleich danach senkte Castiel den Kopf, sah Dean entschuldigend an, der noch immer vor ihm kniete und ihm mit erhobener Augenbraue fest entgegen Blickte.

Langsam stand Dean auf, sah streng auf Castiel hinab, der nur noch nervöser wurde weil Dean nichts sagte.

Castiel begann unruhig auf seiner Lippe herum zu kauen. Er wollte etwas sagen, sich entschuldigen. Aber er wollte auch nicht gleich ein zweites Mal gegen die Regeln verstoßen. Also sah er reumütig zu Dean auf. Endlich brach der braunhaarige die Stille.

„Du kennst die Regeln?“, fragte er streng.

„Ja Sir. Es tut mir leid.“, 

„Habe ich dir erlaubt zu kommen?“

Castiel atmete tief durch. „Nein Sir.“

„Hatte ich dir erlaubt zu sprechen?“

„Nein Sir.“

„Du kennst die Strafe?“, wollte Dean wissen. 

„Ja Sir. Fünf Schläge.“, gab Castiel ordentlich zur Antwort und senkte den Kopf.

„Wie ist deine Farbe?“

Noch einmal atmete Castiel durch. „Grün.“

Plötzlich umfassten sanfte Finger sein Kinn und drückten es wieder nach oben, sodass er Dean ansehen musste. Ein weiches Lächeln lag auf Deans Lippen, die grünen Augen hatten einen zärtlichen Blick angenommen. 

Castiel war überrascht, als Dean sich zu ihm auf das Bett setzte und zu einem sanften, gefühlvollen Kuss heran zog. Deans Zunge tauchte in seinen Mund ein, eine Hand streichelte seinen Nacken. Castiel entspannte sich, die positiven Gefühle lösten die Nervosität wegen dem Regelverstoß ab. 

Als sich Dean von seinen Lippen löste griff er nach hinten, zu seinen Händen, um die Handschellen zu lösen. „Lass uns eine kurze Pause machen.“, schlug er vor und legte die Fesseln zurück auf den Nachttisch. 

Verwirrt zog Castiel die Augenbrauen zusammen. Dean bemerkte den Blick, grinste leicht deswegen. „Komm her.“, sagte er sanft, rutschte auf dem Bett höher und streckte seinen Arm nach Castiel aus. Verwundert was das nun sollte folgte Castiel der Einladung und wurde von Dean in einen weiteren Kuss gezogen.

„Bist du okay?“, fragte Dean. 

„Ja, ich…Meine Bestrafung?“, wollte Castiel unsicher wissen.

Dean lächelte „Alles zu seiner Zeit.“

Die Pause und die zärtlichen Küsse, das streicheln und die Ruhe brachten Castiel dazu sich wieder vollständig zu entspannen. Kurz hatte er sich wegen der Strafe Sorgen gemacht. Hauptsächlich wegen der Ungewissheit wie es sein würde. Das war vorbei. Das hier war Dean und er vertraute ihm. Bisher hatte sich alles, was der braunhaarige mit ihm getan hatte gut angefühlt. Er hatte immer darauf geachtet dass es Castiel gut ging und er sich wohl fühlte. Außerdem hatte er ja auch noch sein Safeword, falls ihm etwas zu heftig werden sollte. Und irgendwie war der Gedanke, wirklich von Dean Bestraft zu werden, auf einmal gar nicht mehr schlecht. Tatsächlich löste es, je mehr er darüber nachdachte, ein verräterisches Ziehen in seinem Bauch aus. Dean, so dominant und herrisch, war verdammt anturnend. 

Etwa zehn Minuten später löste sich Dean von Castiel. Lächelnd streichelte er ihm über die Wange. „Bist du bereit? Kann es weiter gehen?“

Castiel erwiderte das Lächeln. „Ja Sir.“

„Dein Safeword?“

„Porgatory.“

„Gut. Dann machen wir weiter. Ich erinnere dich nochmal: Grün – Gelb – Rot. Die Regeln bleiben dieselben. Und damit du sie dieses Mal nicht vergisst, wird es jetzt Zeit für deine Bestrafung.“ Informierte Dean ihn neutral. „Leg deine Hände auf die Kommode dort drüben. Beine Auseinander.“

Castiel schluckte, stand auf und ging zu der Hüfthohen Kommode an der Seite des Raums, beugte sich vor und legte die Hände flach darauf. Dean trat dicht hinter ihn, legte ihm eine Hand auf den Hintern, die andere hielt seine Hüfte. „So ein hübscher Arsch.“, sagte er mit Blick darauf und drückte mit der Hand zu, knetete die feste Backe.

Castiels Bauch rumorte vor Aufregung was jetzt kam und der Ungewissheit wie es sein würde. Er richtete den Blick auf seine Hände, senkte ergeben den Kopf. Er wusste, er hatte gegen die Regeln verstoßen, die Bestrafung war angebracht. Und irgendwie, auch wenn es sich zunächst seltsam anhörte, machte ihn die Vorstellung an, von Dean bestraft zu werden. Der braunhaarige hatte so eine dominante, starke Ausstrahlung, die ihm ein Kribbeln durch den Körper jagte.

„Du weißt was jetzt kommt?“, fragte Dean streng.

Castiel leckte sich nervös über die Lippe. „Ja Sir.“

„Deine Farbe?“, verlangte er zu wissen. Castiel registrierte das er ihm damit die letzte Möglichkeit gab auszusteigen oder Bedenken zu äußern, bevor wirklich etwas passierte. Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. Dean war Rücksichtsvoll, wollte sicherstellen dass es für Castiel noch immer okay war. Das gab ihm ein gutes Gefühl. Deans Hand lag warm und leicht auf seinem Po. Er vertraute ihm.

„Grün.“, antwortete Castiel klar und deutlich. Dafür gab ihm Dean einen Kuss in den Nacken. Der warme Atem kitzelte seine Haut.

„Du warst ein böser Junge Cas.“, raunte Dean dunkel, dicht an seinem Ohr. „Und das hier ist es, was böse Jungs bekommen.“

Plötzlich holte er aus und schlug zu. Seine flache Hand landete mit einem lauten Klatschen auf Castiels Pobacke. Der schwarzhaarige zuckte zusammen, vor Überraschung und wegen dem ungewohnten schmerzhaften Gefühl. Es zog, aber es war gut auszuhalten. Dean streichelte die Stelle, fuhr mit den Fingern sanft die Rundung seines Hinterns nach. 

„Wie war das Cas? Hart genug damit du die Regeln nicht wieder vergisst?“, fragte Dean mit Erregung in der Stimme. Castiel spürte wie sich Deans Erektion gegen seine Hüfte presste. Die Finger auf seinem Po fuhren Federleicht zur Mitte, tasteten sich vor, zogen sich jedoch schnell wieder zurück. 

Castiel atmete durch um seine aufgewühlten Nerven zu beruhigen. Die Kombination aus Deans rauen Worten, den zärtlichen Fingern auf seinem Po und dem leichten Schmerz war überraschend…erregend. 

„Nein Sir.“, murmelte Castiel. „Ich brauche mehr. Schlag mich fester, bitte.“

Deans Hand stoppte abrupt. Er gab einen erstaunten Laut von sich, denn mit solch einer Aussage hatte er nicht gerechnet. Doch schnell hatte er sich wieder gefangen. Er holte aus, erneut Klatsche die Hand auf Castiels nackte Haut, diesmal stärker. Castiel zischte durch die Zähne. Es brannte etwas. Doch wie zuvor, streichelte Dean gleich darauf die schmerzhafte Stelle. Das zurückbleibende Prickeln löste ein erregendes Gefühl in ihm aus.

„Hältst du das für mich aus?“, fragte Dean. „Wird es dir helfen dich an die Regeln zu erinnern?“ 

„Ja Sir. Bitte mach weiter.“, entgegnete Castiel kratzig. „Ich werde daran denken. Ich werde brav sein.“

„Das ist gut Cas. Aber du weißt, du hast es verdient. Noch drei Schläge.“, erinnerte Dean.

„Ja Sir.“, gab Castiel zurück und keuchte gedämpft, als Deans Hand dieses Mal kräftig auf seinen Hintern schlug. Kurz darauf folgte der nächste harte Schlag, Dean war dabei nicht zimperlich. Doch er blieb konstant bei der Stärke, die für Castiel in Ordnung war.

Dean bewegte sich, seine Erektion rieb über Castiels Hüfte und er spürte, wie es zwischen seinen eigenen Beinen zog. Früher hätte Castiel nie gedacht das es ihn anmachen könnte auf diese Weise bestraft zu werden, doch so wie Dean es machte war es heiß und brachte ihn dazu nicht nur wegen dem Schmerz zu keuchen.

„Gut Cas.“, lobte Dean. „Nur noch einmal.“ Der Schlag traf, Castiels Haut brannte, sein Schwanz war inzwischen wieder hart. 

„Hm, ich glaube dir gefällt das hier ein bisschen zu sehr.“ Deans warmer Atem stich über Castiels Hals. Ein Schauer lief seine Wirbelsäule hinab. Dean trat ganz hinter ihn, drückte seine Erektion zwischen Castiels Pobacken. 

„Das sollte eine Strafe sein, nicht das Vorspiel für die nächste Runde.“ Deans Hände fuhren zu beiden Seiten über Castiels Hüftknochen, tasteten sich weiter vor, bis er mit der rechten Hand das Glied des schwarzhaarigen umschloss. 

„Dein Schwanz ist hart Cas.“, raunte Dean heißer gegen seine Ohrmuschel, ehe er das Ohrläppchen zwischen seine Zähne nahm und daran zog. Castiel keuchte. 

„Vielleicht muss ich dir noch eine kleine Lektion erteilen.“ Dean rieb seinen Penis sachte zwischen Castiels Backen, während er ihm verheißungsvoll die Worte ins Ohr murmelte. „Schlimme Jungs wie du, denen ihre Bestrafung auch noch gefällt, gehören hart gefickt.“

Castiel wurde heiß und kalt zugleich. Seine Handflächen, die auf der glatten Oberfläche der Kommode ruhten, fühlten sich kribbelig und schwitzig an. Dean hielt seine Erektion locker in der Hand, die Fingerkuppen fuhren ganz leicht über die Spitze.

„Was sagst du Cas. Muss ich dich schön hart ficken, damit du deine Lektion lernst und die Strafe ernster nimmst?“, fragte er dunkel und bedrohlich.

Castiels Herz klopfte schneller bei diesem Ton. „Ja Dean, bitte fick mich. Ich war unartig, es hat mir gefallen. Mach es hart, bitte Sir, ich brauch deinen Schwanz.“

„Oh Cas, du weißt nicht was du mit mir machst wenn du so redest.“, stöhnte Dean erregt. „Bleib so.“, wies er Castiel an und entfernte sich, um schnell das Gleitgel vom Nachttisch zu holen. Augenblicklich vermisste Castiel die Hand in seinem Schritt und Deans Körper hinter sich. 

Lange musste Castiel nicht warten. Dean war zurück, der Verschluss der Tube klickte. Kühle Finger fuhren zu Castiels Eingang, verrieben kurz das Gel, ehe der erste in ihn eindrang

 

„Was ist Cas? Die Finger reichen dir nicht, hab ich Recht?“, neckte Dean den schwarzhaarigen provozierend. 

„Nein, ich brauch mehr.“, stöhnte Castiel. „Bitte, Sir, ich will deinen Schwanz. Ich brauch dich Dean, bitte!“

Oh verdammt, Dean konnte nicht in Worte fassen wie sehr es ihn erregte Castiel so vor sich zu sehen und ihn diese Dinge sagen zu hören. Dirty Talk hatte ihn schon immer angemacht, er selbst hielt sich in dieser Hinsicht auch nicht zurück. Aber Cas und seine tiefe Stimme, in der gerade so viel Lust mitschwang, gaben dem ganzen nochmal einen besonderen Touch. Er wollte mehr davon hören.

Castiel drückte sich den Fingern entgegen, die sich so gut in ihm bewegten. Doch nun zog Dean sie zurück. Er packte den schwarzhaarigen kraftvoll an der Hüfte, presste sein Becken an Castiel Po. Er drückte mit der Penisspitze geben Castiels Eingang, spürte wie die Muskeln unter dem Druck nachgaben, doch drang noch nicht in ihn ein. Obwohl ihn das selbst alle Beherrschung kostete und seine Nerven zum Zerreißen gespannt waren. Aber er wollte Cas noch ein bisschen reizen, die Unruhe und das Verlangen des schwarzhaarigen auskosten. 

„Sag mir warum du meinen Schwanz willst.“, forderte Dean, während er seine Finger in Castiel bewegte.

„Ich brauch mehr Dean. Bitte fick mich. Ich brauch dich in mir. Bitte.“, krächzte Castiel.

„Alles klar. Wie ist deine Far-“... „Fuck, Grün! Jetzt schieb verdammt nochmal deinen Schwanz rein!“, knurrte Castiel und unterbrach damit Deans Frage. 

Der braunhaarige lachte heißer. „Du hast so ein freches, schmutziges Mundwerk.“, sagte er amüsiert, doch etwas Warnendes schwang darin mit. Gleich darauf drückte er sich in einem geschmeidigen Schub in Cas. Der schwarzhaarige keuchte, ihm blieb die Luft weg, er fühlte sich mit einem Mal so ausgefüllt. 

„Shit bist du eng.“, stöhnte Dean, er musste einen Moment inne halten, um nicht von der plötzlichen Hitze und den damit verbundenen Gefühlen überwältigt zu werden. Dann begann er sich ohne lange Eingewöhnungszeit, schnell in Castiel zu bewegen.

„Ist es das was du wolltest?“, keuchte Dean abgehackt.

„Ja, härter! Komm schon, fick mich härter.“, Castiel bog den Rücken durch, streckte Dean seinen Hintern entgegen. Seine Finger versuchten vergebens auf der Oberfläche der Kommode halt zu finden. 

Deans Griff an seiner Hüfte verstärkte sich. Beim nächsten Stoß zog er Castiels Becken ruckartig seinen Bewegungen entgegen. Castiel machte heißere, tiefe Laute, die Deans Erregung weiter anstachelten, da es zeigte wie sehr der schwarzhaarige es mochte so genommen zu werden.

„Du darfst sprechen.“, erlaubte Dean. „Ich will dich hören.“

Castiel stöhnte lauter. Er sagte Dean wie gut es sich anfühlte, bettelte um mehr, darum, dass Dean schneller machen sollte. Der braunhaarige tat ihm den Gefallen.

„Dean, bitte darf ich kommen?“, fragte Castiel heißer. „Bitte, Sir, lass mich kommen!“

„Du denkst du hast es dir verdient? Hast du deine Lektion gelernt?“

„Ja, bitte.“, keuchte Castiel. Es war alles so viel, er war so überreizt. Seine Mitte pochte heftig, er sackte nach vorne auf die Unterarme und drückte sich weiterhin Dean entgegen. Bei jedem festen Stoß wippte Castiels Penis zwischen seinen Beinen nach und machte so umso mehr darauf Aufmerksam, dass Castiel dort berührt werden wollte. „Bitte, Sir, ich werde es mir merken. Ich werde brav sein. Lass mich kommen. Bitte, fass mich an!“

„Okay Baby, du darfst.“, meinte Dean, der selbst auch nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. Er fasste nach vorne, umschloss fest Castiels Penis, um ihn zusätzlich zu stimulieren. 

Castiel konnte Dean aus dieser Position nicht sehen, trotzdem hatte er das lustverzogene, schöne Gesicht das braunhaarigen vor Augen, als der Druck zunahm, Deans Hand fester und schneller über seinen Schwanz rieb, und Castiel eine heftige Gefühlswelle erfasste. Dean, hinter ihm, grub seine Finger in Castiels Hüfte, seine Bewegungen wurden zunehmend schneller und fahriger, bis er sich mit einem lauten Stöhnen in Castiel ergoss. Er artikulierte dabei auf so unanständige Art, wie geil er es fand, dass es Castiel in jedem anderen Moment die Schamesröte ins Gesicht getrieben hätte. Doch jetzt gerade, wo er sich so hemmungslos von dem braunhaarigen vögeln ließ, brachte es ihn über den Punkt. Seine Muskeln spannten sich an, kribbelnde Hitze durchzog ihn, sein Penis pochte in Deans Hand und Sperma lief dem braunhaarigen über die Finger.

Für einen kurzen Moment verharrten sie in dieser Position, kamen langsam wieder zu Atem, während sich ihre schnell schlagenden Herzen beruhigten. Dean streichelte Castiel über den verschwitzten Rücken, küsste sanft seinen Nacken und zog sich schließlich aus ihm zurück. 

„Du warst so gut Cas.“, lobte er den schwarzhaarigen und gab ihm nochmal einen trägen Klaps auf den Arsch, ehe er zum Nachttisch ging, wo immer noch die Papiertaschentücher standen. 

Erschöpft, aber glücklich, stemmte sich Castiel auf die Arme hoch, drehte sich um, damit er sich gegen die Kommode lehnen konnte. „Und du erst.“, grinste er. „Das war…also, so hat mich noch nie jemand…“ Verlegen senkte er den Blick zur Seite.

Dean trat vor ihn, ein weiches Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sanft drehte er Castiels Gesicht wieder zu sich, streichelte ihm dabei über die Wange. „Das ist ein tolles Kompliment.“, er sah ihm liebevoll in die Augen und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss. „Schäm dich nicht weil dir unser Sex gefällt.“

„Nein, tu ich nicht.“, wehrte Castiel schnell ab. „Naja… Es ist nur so ausgefallen und intensiv mit dir.“, versuchte er zu erklären. „Und es hat mir wirklich alles daran gefallen. Auch die…Bestrafung.“

Wieder wollte er den Kopf zur Seite drehen, doch Dean reagierte und drückte ihm erneut die Lippen auf den Mund. 

„Ich find es auch toll mit dir.“, sagte Dean, sein Gesicht nur eine Handbreit von Castiels entfernt. „Du bist etwas Besonderes. Ich mag dich… sehr.“ Er leckte sich nervös über die Lippe, sein Herz schlug plötzlich einen Takt schneller. Solche Gefühle waren neu für Dean und er wusste nicht so recht wie er damit umgehen sollte. Castiel hatte ihm in den letzten Wochen, bei ihren Dates und den Telefonaten, einfach den Kopf verdreht. Er dachte an den schwarzhaarigen, wenn dieser nicht bei ihm war, freute sich auf ihre Treffen und konnte es dabei kaum erwarten Castiel wieder zu sehen. Es war Dean nicht leicht gefallen mit dem Sex wirklich bis heute Abend, ihrem dritten offiziellen Date, zu warten. Doch es war ihm wichtig zu zeigen wie ernst er es meinte. Castiel war umwerfend, sah toll aus und seine ganze Art löste ein Kribbeln in Deans Bauch aus. 

Vielleicht sah Castiel es in seinen Augen, all die aufwühlenden Gefühlte, die darin tobten. Denn plötzlich änderte sich auch etwas im Blick des Schwarzhaarigen. Ein warmes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, sanft zog er Dean an sich, streichelte seinen Rücken und legte dabei seine Stirn gegen Deans. „Ich mag dich auch sehr.“, hauchte Castiel gegen Deans Lippen, ehe sie sich in einem erneuten Kuss wiederfanden. Er dauerte lange, war sanft und gefühlvoll. Castiel schlug das Herz bis zum Hals. 

„Wir sollten Duschen gehen und dann ins Bett kuscheln. Was hältst du davon?“, schlug Dean vor, nachdem sie den Kuss wieder lösten.

„Das klingt gut.“, stimmte Castiel zu. „Ich hoffe du bleibst über Nacht.“ 

„Sicher.“, bestätigte Dean. „Ich freu mich darauf wieder neben dir aufzuwachen.“

„Ich hoffe du wachst noch sehr oft neben mir auf.“ Castiel lächelte ihn liebevoll an, Dean strahlte und küsste ihn als Bestätigung. Danach zog er Castiel hinter sich her, um mit ihm zu duschen und sich im Anschluss an seiner Seite in das in das weiche Bett zu kuscheln. Castiels Kopf lag auf Deans Brust. Er drückte seine Nase in die wirren, schwarzen Haare und genoss die die innige Nähe zu diesem wundervollen Mann. 

 

The End


End file.
